The Truest Warrior
by swanqueenary81
Summary: Regina is dating Robin, while Emma is madly in love with her. This story has some violence, and does speak of rape and domestic violence. It will end happy, thats a promise, but it will have many twists and turns before we get there. i would really appreciate any reviews you can give me positive or negative, please follow the story, i will be posting chapters regularly.
1. Chapter 1

The rain outside made everything feel even worse. I sat at my window and watched the water run down the side walk it was almost as if it knew. As if the rain had known what I had done. Like it was trying to clean my sins, like it was trying to salvage the little dignity I had left. What had I done. I was again alone with my thoughts and I was scared. All I want is her.  
She tried to push her thoughts away but they kept coming back. Emma was all she could think about. The last words emma had spoken to her the night before kept sounding off in her mind ' I want to be the person you go to, I want to be the person I wake up next to everyday' the words circled her mind, like an unstoppable carousel, one that she just couldn't get off of.

Chapter 1.

She shook her head like she could erase the thoughts as if it was an etch and sketch. She rummaged through her drawer pulled out a pen and began to sign the notices on her desk. She finally was in full drive she finished all her pending forms and felt relieved. She leaned back in her chair and placed her arms over her head. For the first time that day she smiled. She got up and walked over to the couch, she hadn't slept a wink the night before. She laid down and proceeded to dose off.

She was awaken by a loud sound, she got up quickly only to see none other then sheriff swan standing behind her couch.

"What are you doing here? Regina exclaimed!

"I needed to talk to you I can't sleep and I thought maybe you were as sick to your stomach as I am, but I see your just fine" emma growled. "i guess I'm the only one that cares about anything".

Regina got up her shock over Emmas presence was still present and she shook it off.

"Emma I do care I just dosed off I didn't sleep last night either, come sit Ms. Swan.

Emma hesitated but she quickly realized she was there for a reason, and she had been admittedly aware that this wasn't going to be easy, she took a breath and made her way to the empty couch chair across from Regina.

"Would you like something to drink?" Regina asked?

"No" emma said. "I'm perfectly hydrated already".

Regina cringed and the sarcasm in Emmas voice but said nothing she just stared at the women seated so nervously in front of her.

"So?" Regina asked politely "what can I do for you Emma?"

Emmas face changed from a nervous uncertainty to a angry smile. "Are you joking Regina? What can you do for me? So is the game where u pretend last night never happened and where I laugh uncontrollably as we speak of unicorns and rainbows while we sip some tea?"

Regina pursed her lips as she lifted her head to look into Emmas eyes.

"Your sarcasm is baffling ms. Swan. I am more then aware of last night's occurrence. Would you have preferred I say, we'll hello Ms. Swan how was waking up alone this morning?"

Emmas eyes darted at Reginas smile. She shook her head in disbelief

"is this funny to you, do you enjoy this, it's a sick game for you isn't it your majesty?

Emma bowed her head to the royal, giving Regina a disturbed taste in her mouth.

"Emma please, I know this isn't easy, we have to stop doing this to eachother, hurting one another will never get us anywhere."

Emmas eyes soften as she stared into Reginas whiskey eyes, a tear strolled down Emmas face and Regina gasped. She quickly got up and sat next to Emma. Without thinking she put her hands on Emmas cheeks and pulled her in to her chest. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Emma cried uncontrollably and Regina held her tight while fighting the urge to unleash her own tears, she but her bottom lip and restrained the urge.

"I need you to understand something Emma, I care more about you then you could ever comprehend, I never thought this was possible me and you that is..."

A pause took over the room as Regina searched the air for the right words.

"But Robin..." before she could continue Emma interrupted loudly.

"But Robin nothing, he's nothing, he should mean nothing, do you love him Regina?"

The meaning of the world love had become estranged from Reginas vocabulary, until now that is. She knew she didn't love Robin but hadn't realized it until this very moment.

"No Emma I don't, I thought I did.. but... I realize now love.. love is what I feel for you."

Emma pulled herself away from Regina and looked up their eyes locked as seas of blue met a hazel forest Emma pressed her head to Reginas.

"You love me? Then how could you hurt me?"

"Hurt you? Regina exclaimed as she pulled away "how in the world am I hurting you emma?"

Confusion filled her face her emotions where exposed and she felt her heart fall apart.

"When I think of him touching you, kissing you..." she looked directly into Reginas eyes "when I think of him making love to you, all it want to do is die".

Her confession hit Regina like like a bucket of ice cold water. Regina had never realized what it was like for Emma.

"I didn't know you cared about me enough to care about him".

Emmas face softened she realized none of this had been Reginas intention, she never meant to hurt Emma and Emma knew it.

"That's just it" Emma whispered as she lightly placed her palm on Reginas cheek, "I dont care about him, I care about you and it's because in my entire life I have never loved anyone as much as I fucking love you Regina".

Reginas eyes closed at the contact Emmas hand was making with her cheek. She placed her hand over Emmas and pressed it tightly against her cheek, she took a final deep breath before opening her eyes and looked into Emmas eyes with a painful expression.

"What are we ever going to do now dear?" Regina mumbled.

Emmas eyes peered into Reginas gaze she moved her hand to Reginas nape and pulled her in closer. She never lost eye contact with Regina and went in for it. She moved closer and lightly placed her lips on Reginas lips. Reginas breath was taken away but she didn't care she melted into Emmas lips and for that moment she cared about nothing...except Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Regina felt her lips go numb but she didn't care kissing Emma was like standing on a cloud. _Who needs air_ she thought to her self, _who needs air when you have Emma_? Emmas hands were wrapped around Reginas neck she pulled her in closer until the space between them had become null. Their breathing had become heavy as the both gasped for air under each others breaths. Regina pulled away lightly breaking their engagement with a magnificent smile. Her hand reached up and caressed Emmas cheek softly.

"Who would have thought dear? One minute I want to kill you the next I want nothing more then to be wrapped in your arms".

Emma broke character and posted and earth shattering smile on her face she wrapped her arm around Reginas waste and pulled her on top.

"Wow" Regina exclaimed

"Your so strong sheriff".

As Regina leans in to continue where they left off Emmas phone rings. Reginas eyes roll back into her head as she places her hand on the arm rest to lift herself off

"Really dear now?".

Emma picks herself up still trying to catch her breath picks up her phone

"It's my dad" she cringes

"I'm sorry Regina I have to go back to work".

Reginas eyes roll back onto her head as she adjusts her hair.

"Fine" she barks, "

"I have to go talk to Robin anyway".

Emma had her back turned she was adjusting her clothes as she quickly turned around in what seemed like a heartbeat

"You have to talk to Robin about what?"

Her eyes were a mixture of confusion and light she didn't know what this would mean.

Reginas eyes widened as she looked at Emma.

"Why yes dear. Given the fact that my mouth is swollen and we just spent the last two hours with or tongues down each others throats, I deem it nothing but appropriate that I speak to him". Regina teased.

"B...b..ut what are you going to tell him Regina, I haven't told my parents yet and they...". Regina cut her off.

"Come on give me a little more credit as much as I'd like to see dear snow have a heart attack, the farthest thing from my mind is hurting Robin, and trust me telling him I'm in love with the savior will definitely hurt him".

Emma smiled as she reached over and pulled Regina in by her waste and kisses her deeply.

"Make sure you remember that when your looking into poor and said Robin Hood eyes".

Emma thought it was funny but quickly realized Regina didn't agree.

"I'm sorry Regina I didn't think before I spoke". Regina cracked a hurt smile and pushed Emma away lightly.

"You should work on that sheriff", Regina exclaimed as she turned to walk back to her desk "daddy's calling run along dear".

Emma knew she had messed up but she didn't have the time to fix it "I'll be out around 6.. can we meet up?". 

Before Regina knew it words of a distant flavor left her throat, words she never expected to fall out so easily.

"Yes,... yes you can come over I'll cook dinner, Henry is going on a camping trip for the weekend. Remember?".

"Shit, I completely forgot about that I was suppose to buy him a sleeping bag, he's gonna kill me".

Regina peeked up from her desk and looked back down a smile crossed her face

"Already took care of it sherriff" "she looked up

"Have a good day sheriff" she smiled. \

Emma shock her head and laughed "good day your majesty".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma was spinning in circles in her office chair. She couldn't understand why David had made her come in to work when there was nothing to do. Nothing at all to do. As she spun around pondering his decision she saw David appear.

"Hey their deputy what was so important that I had to come in today".

"Can't a guy have some alone time with his daughter?".

Emmas jaw dropped, he couldn't be serious she had left Regina for this so he could spend time with her. I spend time with him everyday I live with the guy for God's sake she thought to her self.

"Really David I see you every day" she laughed hiding true distasteful feelings.

"Yes but today is a different day every thing has finally fallen into place Emma. Your brother is here and he's healthy, Hook has turned out to be a good human being, the wicked witch is gone and even Regina has found true love".

Emma looked down at her desk he couldn't be serious.

"Psh. True love" she hissed under her breath low enough so David couldn't hear.

She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, the time had come. If she was going to tell him it had to be today, ruining his happiness later wouldn't be right.

"David I need to talk to you, its important".

Emma watched his reaction and immediately noticed the color from his face draining rapidly, his eyes slanted and he put his hands up in the air "I give up" he jolted. "This can't be good news Emma, I can tell from your tone".

Emma cracked a thin nervous smile "Depends how you look at it" Emma teased.

Back in her office Regina was preparing for her talk with Robin. Every excuse every idea every out was undeniably excruciating. She slammed her head on her desk and took a deep breath. Her phone rang and she took it into her hands a message from Emma "I'm telling David, he needs to know... Plus he'll tell snow and save me that agony".

Regina read it twice to make sure she had read it correctly. Emma is really taking this seriously she thought as she bit her bottom lip to keep her smile at base. She texted her back "thank you".

Regina got up from her chair and put her jacket on she was wearing a white button up satin blouse tucked nearly Into a black pencil skirt that zipped on her side, along with a pair of black manolo staleto shoes. She reached for her phone and texted Robin "Hey can you meet me at granny's I need to talk to you, grab a table outside if you get there first".

Before she could take a hold of her belongings a text message from Robin entered her phone. "Sure thing my lady, are you alright".

Regina instantly began to feel bad about what she was going to tell Robin, she hesitated but quickly texted him back, "I'm fine I'll be there in 5".

She closed her phone and took took a final breath before fixing her hair in the mirror. She walked out of the office and into her vehicle where she sped off to the diner.

"Dad" Emma began.

"Oh. No" David interjected "this can't be good you called me dad, this can't be good. Your poor mother".

"Dad" Emma began again. "I'm in love, I'm in real life love".

Charming eyes dropped to meet Emmas his brows softened he gasped for relief and then quickly tightened his face again.

"I'd be very happy right now but something tells me I shouldn't be... That I should be scared, is it Hook? You know how I feel about him Emma he's..."

Emma cuts him off "No its not Hook, David".

"Neal then after everything he's done to you or that nice boy at the library b he's scary or is it someone that's married it's someone who's married, my god Emma haven't we told you t.h..."

Emma cuts him off again " David stop! Just stop your rambling the answer is no its none of those people, I'm in love dad I'm in love with..."

She choked she literally choked she began coughing to the point where David got startled walked over and handed her his water bottle. She took a sip it's too late to stop now she thought she took a breath "it's Regina, David I'm in love with Regina!" She blurted out.

"Davids eyes widened Emma thought they were going to pop out of his head. He looked at his daughter for a glimpse that this was a sick joke. "I love Regina dad I love her".

He fell to his seat in disbelief the look and his face was that of a man who had been told he was dying. It took everything inside of him to finally look back up at Emma and he realized how hurt she looked. "Does she love you Emma?" "

She does, she loves me, she's telling Robin right now".

Charming began to pace "She's telling Robin? She can't tell Robin before Snow finds out she'll lose it Emma your mother will lose it."

"She's not telling him about us dad she's telling him that she can no longer keep seeing him".

"What About Henry? Does Henry know?"

"No Henry doesn't know David we will tell him when it's time, I think he'll be fine, I think he'll love the idea of both of us being together for him".

Emma looked at David for a mere sign that he was alright with this anything that could make her believe nothing would change, after all she had just met him she couldn't bare to lose him already. David realized the desperation in Emmas face as tears strolled down her face. He broke a smile and walked over to his daughter he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for for a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's OK kid, whatever makes you happy is what will make your mother and I happy, Regina isn't who she use to be she has saved our butts recently and that gives her a chance in my book..." He paused. "But if she hurts you..."

She won't" Emma interjected.

"She won't hurt me David".

He held her closer and looked at the ceiling.

"Who gets to tell snow" he joked.

Emma closed her eyes tight and didn't reply. He took the silence to mean the question was to difficult to answer. He held on to her as time passed.

Regina sat nervously outside of granny's diner waiting for Robin. Ruby came out and walked over to her.

"Morning your majesty, it's kinda starting to rain don't you wanna come inside" the redhead asked.

"I'm fine Ruby, do you think you could bring me some coffee please, and one for Robin?"

"Of course my queen" Ruby joked.

She went inside and came out 2 minutes later with two cups in hand. She placed them on the table and was turning to leave when Regina stopped her.

"I need a favor when Robin gets here do you think you could stay inside I have a delicate situation I need to discuss with him and I don't want onlookers". "

Why Mayor Mills your pregnant aren't you".

Regina choked on her coffee "Ruby not at all please lower your voice people are going to hear you and worse they are going to believe you" she coughed.

"I'm sorry I'll stay inside" Ruby pivoted on her heals and walked away. Seconds later Robin arrived he saw Regina and his face lit up, he walked over to her and leaned over the table and gave Regina a soft kiss. Regina smiled briefly and with a form of uncertainty, and somehow right there and then Robin just knew. He cracked a crooked smile as he sat down across from her.

"Is it someone else" he asked genuinely concerned.

Regina had promised she wouldn't tell him of Emma or that he was being replaced, but the concern in his voice was so genuine she couldn't lie to him..

"I never meant to hurt you. You gave me everything I've always needed, you believed in me you trusted me you guided me you deserve someone who can love you more then I ever could".

Robins face was soft and curious a beautiful smile overcame his face he reached across the table and placed his hand over Reginas.

"My lady, my love for you is pure and as a man of honor I will fight for your heart. If your heart belongs to another it is no one's cross to bare but my own for it is my fault, I have not fought for your heart like a warrior I have merely possessed it as a thief. I will show you" before Regina could speak he kissed her hand and walked away.

She wanted to yell after him, she needed to set him straight. She thought to herself there is no fight here, the only warrior is myself and I have fought for the women I love. She caught her breath but he was gone. She shook her head in disbelief and tried to recap what had just happened. Did he really dodge my breakup? Is that even possible? She was unsure of how this left them. Are we still together she thought. The fact that she had no answers for these questions made her laugh she got up and got in her car she took her cell phone out and sent a text message to Emma. "I don't know what just happened" seconds later Regina opens a text message from Emma "that makes two of us baby". Regina reads the last word over and over again and can't help but smile. Baby Regina thinks to her self, I could get use to that. She drives home while contemplating all the outcomes Emmas conversation b with charming could have had. She gets home and parks her car and smiles at the site of her beautiful house. She walks inside and inhales loudly "home".


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey guys this chapter does hold a graphic sexual scenario described in it. Just giving you a heads up!

I don't own any of these characters, just a fan.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Emma knew she had plans with Regina that she couldn't break she needed to pull herself together and get going.

"Thank you David...for Understanding and for still being here".

"Of course, Emma I'm your father and I love you, all I want is your happiness...it's All I've ever wanted".

Emma looked at David with a grin from ear to ear. He kissed her on the forehead "go talk to her so you can figure out how and when your going to tell your mother".

"OK" she smiled. Emma grabbed her jacket off the chair and sped out of the station.

Regina was sitting in her bed in utter confusion. She knew she was suppose to make dinner but she didn't think that was possible she had Robin on her mind and everything else just had to wait. She wondered why such an amazing man loved her so. He was willing to fight for her he said, she wondered if she had made the right choice. Had she given up on him to quickly had she ruined everything would Emma fight for her as Robin had and would continue to? She bit her lip, she thought to her self, have I ruined everything have I made a mistake. As she rearranged her thoughts, a voice broke in.

"That bad huh?". Emma stood in Reginas doorway her side leaned against the frame.

Regina looked up and smiled. She smiled because those three words cleared her mind, any words spoken by the savior would have cleared her mind. All she needed was to hear her or to see her and all her doubts dissipated, in that moment she knew; she knew she had made the right choice. The only choice; Emma.

"Worse then bad" Regina frowned.

Emma walked over to the bed "room for me?".

Regina smiled as she moved over in her bed and patted the side next to her signaling for Emma to sit down "shoes off, god knows what bacteria has been dragged in here".

Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina as she tugged at her boots and pulled them off. She turned herself on the corner of the bed and pulled herself up, she was now seated next to Regina with her back resting on a pillow placed up on the back board.

"Hi" Emma said.

Regina looked over at her and cracked a magic smile "Hey".

Before her smile left her lips Emma had already reached over and placed a tender kiss on Reginas lips. Regina took a breath, she inhaled Emmas smell, she could feel Emmas passion right now and right there Emmas passion was tangible, Regina could touch it hold it. She knew she never wanted to let it go.

"Hi" Emma spoke in between kisses breaking it with her smile.

"Yes dear, hi" Regina began to melt, she could feel Emmas heart beat when she placed her hand on Emmas chest. She liked her bottom lip as she pulled away tasting the remains Emma had left behind, wanted to waste nothing.

"He said he'd fight for me, that he had been nothing but a thief in this relationship and that now he'd be a warrior".

Emma lifted her brows, "a warrior huh? Well I'm the savior, who could compete with that, I'll fight him to the death" she joked.

She spoke to Regina while holding her smile, she quickly lifted her self off the bed and climbed over Regina. She placed her hand on Reginas thigh and motioned for her to open her legs. Regina did what was asked of her and Emma placed herself kneeled in between Reginas legs. She wrapped her arms around Reginas legs and pulled her towards her. Reginas head slid off the backboard and landed on her pillow. Reginas eyes widened as she understood Emmas strength, her heart began to race and she knew they were back to where they had left off.

Emma leaned over Regina, she used her hand to remove Reginas hair from her face.

"I'll fight, you know that right? That I'll fight for you!".

"You don't have to fight for me Emma... I'm all yours dear". Regina whispered.

Emmas lips parted as she made contact with Reginas. She exhaled through her nose as she pressed her hips into Reginas tender smile. Regina broke the kiss and jerked her head back onto her pillow and grasped the sheets underneath her. She turns her face to the left and gasps. Emma grins at the exposed flesh that is now Reginas neck, she leans over slightly and plants a kiss gently on Reginas neck. Reginas intensity deepens which causes Emma to deepen her kiss. She begins to circle Reginas neck with her tongue trying nothing more then to catch her breath.

Emmas hands slide down Reginas breasts and then back up. She kisses Reginas neck while she starts to unbutton the brunettes blouse. It takes her no more then 30 seconds to expose Reginas perfect chest. Emma leans back to take in the view and bites her bottom lip.

"Jesus Regina" Emma gasps "you are perfect".

Regina is a bit uncomfortable with the exposure she smiles while trying to bring her shirt back over her.

"Stop! Are you crazy? You are beautiful... Please mayor Mills tell me your not shy". Emma jokes.

Regina cracks and embarrassed smile, she was shy, very shy actually, but she just couldn't tell Emma why.

"Emma can you close the curtains for me".

Emmas eyes widened at the request but she slowly lifted her self from the bed and went over to the window to close the curtains. Darkness overcame the room and Emma walked back over to Regina. She took her original position between Reginas legs.

"It's dark in here Gina I can't see you, I've waited so long and I don't get to see you, honestly not fair" Emma pouted while silence over tool the room.

"Emma never call me Gina please... Like ever" Emma was confused but she agreed.

Regina reached around Emmas neck and brought them face to face. Regina placed Emmas hair behind her eye and leaned forward to Emmas ear.

"You seem to forget I'm the evil queen my dear, darkness is where I do my best work".

Emma began to giggle but Regina stuck her tongue effortlessly into Emmas mouth. Emma let her body fall on Regina and before she knew it Regina had flipped Emma on to her back. Regina climbed on top of Emma and laughed. She started lifting Emmas shirt, Emma sat up and helped with the process. Before she could lay back down Regina had reached behind her and unhooked Emmas bra. She slid it off her arms effortlessly and lowered her head to meet Emmas breast with her lips. Emma saw stars, she leaned her head back as Regina positioned her legs under Emma. Regina sat with her legs open with Emma straddled on top If her. Regina kissed Emmas neck tracing her tongue in circles while using her left hand to hold Emma up on top of her. She reached her free hand to Emmas jeans. The sound of her belt made Emma moan. Regina forced Emmas zipper down and then pushed Emmas body down on the bed. She kneeled in front of her and began to tug at the rim of Emmas jeans. Her jeans slid off as easily as Regina had hoped. She flung them across the room hitting a lamp on its way down.

"I always hated that stupid lamp" she lowered her head and began ruining circles with her tongue down Emmas stomach. Her strokes made Emma put her hand over her mouth and bit her finger.

"None of that Ms. Swan, I want to hear you" Regina grins as her mouth takes its position on Emmas hip. Emma lifts her body off the bed. Regina takes her reaction and gently places a hand on Emmas lower inner thigh. She begins to move her hand slowly up her thigh as Emma let's out a moan.

"I'm I getting warmer dear?" Regina sarcastically whispers. Emma knows Regina is taunting her but she doesn't care the anticipation makes her want to cry, but the satisfaction of knowing what comes next makes make she moan again.

"Very warm, don't stop".

"I wasn't planning on it" Regina remarks. Regina tactically moves her hand closer closer to Emmas core. She lifts her body and reaches down to pull Emmas pink panties off. She looks looks at them with with a grin in place

"Do they really say 'Sheriff' on them Ms. Swan?". is this in case you misplace them?"

Regina throws them them to the floor still holding her smile. Emma looks embarrassed

"Well you know we can never be to careful".

Regina places her mouth on Emmas thigh biting as she she makes she makes her way up. She then places her hand on Emmas center and begins to kiss around it she lowers her hand to Emmas core and slowly begins to move her fingers around her lips. Emma feels the control she once had over her body escaping. She tries tries to tries to get a handle on it but before she can even start, Reginas finger reaches home plate and plunges deep inside Emmas core. Emmas body completely falls apart around Reginas hand and her body begins to tremble. Regina can feel the reaction happening to Emmas body, and she bites down on her lip. She slowly lowers her head to meet her he's hand. She retracts her digits and replaces replaces it with her tongue and moves it flawlessly in between Emmas folds. She can't taste Emmas desperation building up inside of her. She wraps her arms around Emmas upper thighs and brings brings her closer to her mouth. She begins thrusting her tongue deep into Emmas center. Gasping for air in between thrusts she can feel tightening inside of Emma and she knows she's close, so close. She pulls her tongue out and this time places two fingers deep into Emma. The contact makes Emma scream,

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" Regina teases.

"I - I.. Please don't stop. I need you! !".

Emma begins to move her hips back and forth thrusting harder against Reginas hand. Regina picks up the pace realizing how close Emma is to her eruption. She quickly places a third digit inside of Emma moving quickly in and out. Emma begins to gasp for air and digs her nails into o Reginas back. Her walls begin to tighten around Reginas fingers and her body gives a sweet release. Her body trembles involuntarily and her hips slow down around Reginas fingers. Her heart is racing and she can see stars. Regina moves slower letting Emma down from her high little by little. She moves her tongue down Emmas torso making her way to her center. She removes her fingers and begins to lick the remains of Emmas release.

"You taste delicious, sweetest apple I've ever had dear". Regina whispers.

She continues to focus on using her tongue to clean up the pleasure oozing from Emmas mounds. She licks her lips and begins to lightly kiss the now clean center in between Emmas legs. She bits her lip in admiration and begins to make her way up. She plants a deep powerful kiss on Emma who was still trying to catch her breath

"Whereeee in the world, did you learn that?" Emma asks.

"I told you sheriff darkness is my forte" Regina spits back breaking their kiss

s. A smile erupts on both their faces, as Emma places her arms around Reginas neck bringing her close. She brings her mouth to Reginas ear "I love you Regina, I always have and I always will".

The sound in her ear makes her shiver. Three simple words she thought she would never again her. Three simple words that could make everything dark in her life finally see light. Three simple words that could make her whole.

"I believe that with you I will be who I was always meant to be, you make me good Emma, I love you too".

The words came out her mouth with so much ease it surprised Emma. The evil queen could admit she was in love and with the savior nonetheless. The thought made a unmistakable smile arise on Emmas face.

"And you make me bad my queen, let me show you just how bad".

She flips Regina over and the women smile at each other knowing that no matter who is good and who is bad, ultimately they complete each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The sun came in through the window and fell on Regina's shoulder. She moved in her sleep feeling the heat hitting her bare back, a smile crossed her face as if a dream was deep in her slumber. Emma lay next to Regina with her head resting on her hand. She became a silent observer at the women laid next to her. How could a women so beautiful have done such terrible things to people, what went wrong in her life that she turned on everything she once was. She remembered Cora and how poorly she had treated Regina, how she had killed the one true love Regina had ever had. She thinks of Mary Margaret and remembers her saying that evil is not born it's made. What else happened that made Regina lash out, what had made the women who once saved Snow from a fleeing horse turn around and k'.Ill her own father. Her thoughts begin to overpower her mind and last night's events had made her too exhausted. She lay her head back down wrapped her arm around Regina and dosed off.

Both women dart out of bed in perfect unison "were you expecting someone?" Emma exclaims.

The doorbell rings again, and Regina quickly gets up still looking at a baffled Emma. She puts her robe on and makes her way down the stairs. She opens the door.

"Where is Emma and what have you done with her?"

"Well good morning David! How are you won't you please come in! "

" I don't have time for your games Regina, where is my daughter she never made it home last night a - and if you as so much as touched her I - will kill you".

The smirk on Regina's face is striking she raises an eyebrow "define your definition of touching her" she says sarcastically.

"Dad, what the he'll are you doing here" Emma is running down the stairs with confusion written all over her face.

"You never came home I - I thought you were dead"

" Of course you that she was dead, the evil queen must have killed her for sure". Regina screeches in frustration.

Regina gives an irritated look rolls her eyes into the back of her head and makes her way up the stairs

"I'm going back to sleep, since neither of us got much sleep last night, I'm absolutely exhausted.

Charming's jaw drops and his face looks like it's going to melt off. Emma cringes at his reaction

"She's obviously joking Dad" Emma nervously states.

From upstairs "No I'm really not joking" Regina screams from the top of the hall.

Emma gives a nervous chuckle, and avoids any eye contact with David.

"Why would you stay here? Why wouldn't you come home or at least let us know you weren't coming home. Do you know how difficult it was to keep your mother calm!"

" I'm sorry David I just fell asleep. It wasn't on purpose I would have sent you a text...where Does snow think I am anyway?"

Davids face began to soften, he accepted Emmas apology, he realized she was 28 and probably never had had anyone to call and advise of her where about to.

"I told her you had probably fallen asleep at the station".

Emma smiled in gratitude, she leans in to give her father a hug. Both were startled by by a loud thud from from the upstairs bedroom. Both Charming's run up the stairs.

"Regina... Regina are you ok?". Emma asks as she enters Regina's room.

As they walk into the bedroom they find no Regina, but find the large crystal lamp on the floor. Emma looks over at David who looks just as confused as she does. She walks over to the lamp and picks it up. The air escapes Emmas lungs and she falls to her knees.

"David... There's blood here".

Under the lamp was a puddle of blood that Emma was positive hadn't been there the night before.

"Something is wrong her David...something Is very wrong".

Tears well in Emmas eyes as David walks over to help her up.

"Well find her Emma, she cannot be far my any means, don't worry she's still the strongest person in storybrooke we'll find her. Now let's start with Rumple".

Emma grabs her jacket off the bed and heads down the stairs followed by David.

The look of confusion on Rumples face, proved his innocence.

"And your sure she was there moments before, your sure our queen didn't eat some one for breakfast and maybe now she's out burying the body?".

His sarcasm was a defense mechanism, he knew as well as Emma did that Regina had changed she wouldn't risk taking a step back to her old ways, her son meant to much to her for that.

"Take me to her house, take me there". Rumple demanded.

Emma nodded and then the trio were on their way to Regina's. When they arrived the first thing they noticed was the front door was open. Emma looked at David

" Don't look at me I closed it". David nodded.

He drew his gun and walked inside followed by Emma and Rumple. They walk in and see Mary Margaret sitting on the stairs.

"Snow what are you doing here?" Emma asks.

"Yes dear what are you doing in our majesty's home?" Rumple asks confused.

She looks up tears in her eyes " I came to talk to her, I came to tell her what I had done... I-III... Emma I found out about the two of you... and I didn't know what to do... I'm sorry".

Emma felt the blood drain from her face "you didn't hurt her please tell me you didn't snow please".

"Let's all wait a second here... you found out about the two of them, as in the pair of them... The queen and the savior?" He chuckles.

"This just keeps getting better and better".

"I didn't hurt her I just called upon someone that she would listen to... but I... I just don't know".

Snow placed her hands over her eyes. David walks over and places his arm around her shoulder.

"Snow your not making sense, start from the beginning."

Snow takes a deep breath and begins her confession.

"Yesterday when you didn't come home, David insisted you fell asleep at the station, I needed to be sure so when he fell asleep I went to the station and of course you weren't there. I checked the security camera... I thought I could see if a call had come in that would tell me where you were but instead I heard something horrible.. I heard your confession to David...you know the one about being in love with the women who took you away from me, the women who ruined everything... The one who cast a curse on this entire town... the women who has caused harm and hardship to everyone she has every come in contact with, that's when I realized and I knew it she had cast a curse on you... I mean she must have, after everything you know about her you could have never willingly fallen for her. So then I knew that I had to find a way to help you, I thought hard, I had to do something Emma. Everything you knew everything we had told you and still you managed the end up in her bed. Regina never listened to anyone except Cora, but Cora is dead and bringing her back would put all of us in danger... so I remembered when I was a little girl, my father would speak and Regina would do as she was told. She always obeyed him. I needed him to just talk to her tell her to leave you alone. I thought she'd listen. I went into her vault and I summoned him".

She looked up tears filled her eyes as she felt disappointment fill her family's hearts.

"He looked the same, he knew who I was even though she killed him when I was only 12. He hugged me and he told me he knew why I had called him and that he knew what he had to do... he's my father he was a great man I trust him I thought... and then I came here to tell her and I find blood on the floor... I would have thought she did something to him but he's dead he can't bleed...it...it has to be hers".

Rumple lifted his eyebrows "so your telling me you brought King Leopold back from the dead to talk sense into the wife who killed him, and you never once thought, this was potentially the worst idea you had ever had?"

Emma stumbled to the chair next to her. Silence overcame everything that surrounded her, if Regina was hurt she could never forgive herself and she could never forgive Snow. She had to look for her she promised Regina she would fight for her, this was a fight... a fight against Leopold a fight to find her.

"Emma please look at me... he's my father I never thought"

Emma cuts snow off " and your my mother and I never thought you were capable of something like this either, guess we never know".

Emma got up and turned her back to Snow focusing on Rumple. "Will you help me.. for Henry.. you have to help me".

" I don't have to do anything dearie, however the King and I have some... Some unfinished business... I see this as a perfect opportunity to bring our affairs to an end".

Emma knew Rumple could never admit that he actually cared about Regina, he had after all picked her to cast the curse, he had taught her magic, and thanks to her he was reunited with his son. He cared for Regina but Emma didn't need him to admit it, she just needed his help. She turned to David

"I'll help too, let's go... He doesn't know this world like we do.. well find them... I'll call a meeting to town hall if we all look and work together well find her Emma. . I promise". David added.

Snow sat on the stairs in silence. My father won't hurt her, he loved her he'd never hurt her she thought to herself. She was left alone on the stairs with her thoughts. "What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The town gathered for an impromptu meeting. Emma had never been so happy that Henry was out of town, she didn't want him to know what was going on. David took the stand.

"Friends of Storybrooke we don't have a lot of time but we need everyone's help... Regina has been taken she is hurt and we need to find her".

The residents of storybrooke began to stir. Confused faces filled the audience some trying to catch their breath.

"Who took her?' Ruby asked.

David lowered his head, eye contact seemed difficult.

"It was KIng Leopold, he's been brought back from the after world... we found blood in her bedroom.. she's gone" David exclaimed.

"Why would we take time out of our busy days to help that evil witch, I think we are all better off without her" grumpy hissed.

Before Emma could fight back a voice from behind her spoke for her.

"Because she's done horrible things, but she's done great things too. Let's not forget she saved us she gave us our memories back she defeated Zelena with white magic. She's changed she's not our evil queen anymore, she risked her life to save my son, she risked her life to save each and everyone of us, she's changed and maybe it hasn't hit us yet, but she matters to all of us, we owe her many heart aches but we owe her a lot of our happiness".

Snow stood behind Emma tears flooding her face, "she deserves to know her actions haven't gone unnoticed she needs to know her actions weren't in vain. She changed for us, it's time we do the same for her.. everyone deserves a second chance".

Emma looked into Snows eyes, she knew every word Show had spoken had been heart felt, she knew regret was eating at her mother's insides.

"We all make mistakes, now let's go fix them" Emma smiled at her mother giving her a hug

"Yes Emma let's go find her...but before you do, I need you to know Emma that I am sorry, i am really really sorry, I just needed her away from you, I guess until this very moment I hadn't realized, how much I know she has changed. I should have talked to you first".

The day had been consumed by restless search parties, bickering residents, and countless dead ends. Darkness was setting on storybrooke and the possibility of finding Regina was starting to dissipate.

Emma sat on the sidewalk staring at Regina's house. She let out inaudible sobs as she felt hope escape her body. She looked around as she saw flash lights searching in bushes, under cars, behind houses, and every where I visible crack was seen. He doesn't know this town like we do she remembered David's words. Then a light hit her face,

"Regina's vault she said out loud, he was summoned there by Mary Margaret he probably took her back there".

Snow heard the revelation and walked over to her daughter.

"Its protected by blood magic Emma, I was only able to enter because she gave me a vile of her blood in case anything happened in the transition when we in acted the second curse".

Emma thought for a second, her idea was slipping away but then she caught herself.

"She was bleeding he could have walked right in with her blood on his hands". Emma exclaimed quickly getting up.

Snow nodded in approval as both women quickly made their way over to Rumple and David.

"They have to be in the vault" the men turned and picked up their pace as the realized the probability.

"We are going to need a plan. David go ahead with Emma and check out the surrounding area me and Rumple will catch up". Snow instructed

Emma and David looked confused but they did as they were told. Snow turned her attention to Rumple.

"You said you had unfinished business with my father, what would that be?" Rumples eyebrows furrowed.

"Some things are best left unknown deary, he is your father and your image of him is the one that keeps you alive everyday, he was a food rather to you and that's all you should care about".

Snow realized this meant her father wasn't who she thought he was, a fearless leader with a heart of gold, that lived for his people and for everyone that surrounded him.

"He was a great man" she said sternly.

"Indeed such a great man that he was murdered". Rumple teased.

"Regina killed him because she was evil." Snow retorted

"Regina killed him because she was his slave. She was merely 5 years older then you when they wed. He was already in his late forties deary and she was merely a 17 year old child who was forced to marry him". Rumple spat out.

Snows eyes widened while her jaw dropped.

"She was not forced! He loved her, he loved her very much".

"She wanted to run away with Daniel, Cora killed him and gave her to your father. She was a child why would she want to marry a man she'd met once, a man who could be her father a man who could almost be her grandfather".

Snow was taken back by Rumples words. She had never thought of of the possibility that Regina had been forced to do anything much less marry her father. Heat overcame Snows body as she realized the disaster she had eventually forced Regina into.

"We should go" confused and with agonizing pain in her mind they ran towards the mausoleum, slowing down as they approached.

"What the hell took you so long" Emma screamed. "Do you still have the vile of Regina's blood we are going to need it to get in".

Snow pulls out the vile and hands it to Rumple, who begins to walk towards the entrance.

"Wait we can't just storm in their" Snow exclaimed.

"I thought you said he wasn't dangerous, that he loved her" Emma asked Snow looking increasingly worried.

Snows eyes darted towards Rumple "I just don't know anymore Emma, I guess I was wrong about many things".

Emma could see the disappointment in her mother's eyes but there was simply no time for a heart to heart.

Rumple interjected "If I remember correctly our king has no magic and I deary have plenty I'd say the upper hand belongs to me".

He walks closer to the entrance holding the vile of Regina's blood.

"Wait" Snow yells, "if you hold the vile only you can enter and I deserve and reserve the right to be there, I did this I want to fix it". His eyes peered into Snows her genuine confusion and hurt forced him to give her a nod he opened the vile and poured a few drops of Regina's blood into his own hand.

He grabs Snows hand and then he turns to Charming and Emma and does the same.

"Enough of this let's go" Emma orders.

They walk into the mausoleum door and make their way down the open stairs. Puddles of blood in front of them lead them straight into Regina's vault. Emmas breath began to fluster at the site of her beloveds blood smeared all over the floor. Snow but her arm around Emma and began to walk with her. They walked into the vault and were surprised to find king Leopold sitting in a chair.

"Where Is Regina", Emma exclaimed making her way in front of the rest. "Where is she?".

"My granddaughter even more beautiful then I had imagined you to be".

"Father where is she?" Snow took her stance next to her daughter.

"She's where she should be, serving her husband's wishes, don't worry my dear Snow she's never going to bother you nor my grandchild again".

Emma felt as if smoke was coming out of her ears she was slowly walking towards him, she could picture strangling him in her thoughts. A hand reached over her shoulder and pulled her back.

Rumple stood in front of her "where is Regina, if you won't answer them you will answer me".

Blue lightening forming in his hand.

"Well well, if it isn't Rumpelstiltskin, I would have never thought you'd be here defending her majesty, I'm already dead your magic can't hurt me".

Rumple furrowed his eyebrow at the realization, he couldn't bleed, he could only cause others to shed blood.

"Haven't you hurt her enough" Rumple exclaimed.

"Me hurt her? She killed me she is the one who caused harm."

Rumple turned and looked at Snow "my apologies dear Snow, but I must".

He turned his attention to the king.

"And I suppose no harm was done to her. She was 17 years when you forced her into marriage, you must forget I see all, the nights where you forced yourself on her and took away her self value. The nights you left her an on the floor in tears covered in the blood your hand shed when you strikes her for attempting to refuse you, I was there those nights, I was there every night to pick her up and teach her to enact her revenge. Yes it is true that I needed her to enact the curse, but I cared about her too." Rumple yelled towards him.

The words Rumple spoke hit Snow like bricks, her eyes filled with water and and she peered at her father who showed no remorse.

"She was my wife, she was to do what she was told, I was her King and her job was to obey me".

Snow broke down still keeping her eyes on her father. Everything she had had ever known about her father was a farce, he wasn't a noble man, he was a thief, he stole Regina's choice and felt no regrets. He widened his eyes at his daughters weakness, he shock his head in disbelief.

" I am the king you nothing but a princess, you will not defy me Snow, now leave me be I have years of punishment to make up for".

Snows eyes widened but she quickly looked down, she could not defy him.

"Your crazy this isn't the enchanted forest. Their are laws and rules her. Tell me where Regina is! Tell me. Those last two words escaped Emmas mouth mixed with a sob. "Grandfather I love her and she loves me, you can't do this you can't keep us apart, I beg of you tell me where she is".

"Yes I know all about your little indiscretion. I realized how much she believed this theory of love when she began screaming your name while i punished her". I grin protruded from this man's face, satisfaction grazed him, he felt he had won and his glory was apparent to the group.

"She's going to die, this is a lot of blood, she will die, David said drawing his sword.

"Oh, my dear son in law do you feel a sword can defeat me? She deserves to die son, but unfortunately it will not be that easy, she will not die not until I'm finished with her".

Emma was impatient she knew there there was there was no reasoning with him. As she searched the room something caught her eye. It was Regina's nightgown draped over a box covered in blood. Emma immediately saw red, she turned and faced the king. Disdain written on her face as she realized the possibility of what he had once again done to her love. She lunged at him causing him to fall back out of the chair, hitting his head on the ground. Rumple and David quickly saw their only shot. They reached for a rope on the floor and quickly began to tie him up. Snow sat on the floor in awe, Regina was dying and it was all her fault. So many times she wished and hoped for Regina's demise, and now that it was happening all she wanted to do was hug her and tell her how much she loved her. Snows intention had never been this. She just wanted her father to talk to Regina and tell her Emma was out of the question, the possibility of him hurting Regina was not a scenario she would have ever envisioned.

Leopold was out cold.

"Maybe we can't kill him but we can definitely put him to sleep", Emma hissed.

"She can't be far, we have to look everywhere". Rumple reasoned.

"This mausoleum has tunnels that run underneath it's a lot of ground to cover, we need the town". David looked at the ground that surrounded him.

"There is enough blood to get everyone inside." Emma cringed at David's proposal but she knew he was right.

She grabbed a bowl off the counter and filled it with one of Regina's blood puddles. She walked up and saw the familiar faces of storybrookes residents.

"Did you find her is she alive," granny yelled.

"No we haven't found her, the king says he is going to make her his wife again and he will let her die, we were able to subdue him but we need your help to find her, the tunnels lead all over storybrooke, into the minds the sewers, we need to work together. This mausoleum is protected by blood magic, but Regina is hurt her blood covers the floors of her vault, I need all of you to touch her blood in order to be granted access".

Ruby made her way through the startled crowd, she dipped her finger in the bowl and walked without a glance back straight down the stairs, granny followed, along with blue, tink, hook, and belle. Every one else looked at each other and a confused conversation began to stir in the crowd.

"Silence!" a voice broke the crowd "Belle stood at the door of the mausoleum.

"This women took everything away from me, locked me up for 28 years but then she saved us. She redeemed herself she deserves our support, she caused us pain but she gave us life she gave us something to fight for...each other she gave us each other to fight for. If your not going to help, then don't but leave and go home and live with yourselves, if she dies there will be no redeeming ourselves". She turned her back and headed down the stairs. One by one the residents of storybrooke made their way down the steps, Gasping at the blood that pooled on the floor. David stood at the bottom making groups and sending them off into different tunnels.

"Everyone stay together Regina is the only one that knows what these tunnels store."

The residents nodded and continued on their search. Emma sits at the top of the mausoleum with her head tucked into her legs. I don't feel so good she thinks to herself, she has kept it together pretty well given the fact that blood makes her woozy. The search is in it's 4th hour and still no Regina.

David comes rushing up the stairs "Leopold is awake".

She gets up and follows David to Leopold. "How long have I been out, what has your mother been teaching you, striking your grandfather how dare you?".

"You are not my grandfather, my mother has taught me to respect my family and you sir are no family of mine."

"What's going on here?" I low voice comes from behind Emma she cringes as she realizes the voice belongs to Henry. She turns to meet his confused gaze.

"Hey kid, what are you doing back so soon?".

His confusion causes a brief pause "I called you and mom and grandma a bunch of times and no one answered so I got worried told the Stuart's you were picking me up and I took the bus here... wait don't change the subject what's going on why is everyone down here.. who is that creepy dude and why is he tied to a chair...is that... is that blood?" He asks looking at the puddles on the floor.

"Come upstairs with me kid so we can talk " she reaches for his hand but he's preoccupied with the blood.

He looks up "it's moms... isn't it. What happened to mom" he begins to sob as he realizes Emma isn't denying his words.

"Where is she Emma I want to see my mom, where is she". Emma grabs him tight and walks him up the stairs and out the door.

"Henry listen the man in the chair is King Leopold your great grandfather on my end, and your mothers husband, you know the one she killed...Snow Whites father... well he was summoned here and he got a hold of Regina and thinks she's still his wife and that he basically owns her and can do whatever he wants, and right now he wants to punish her for everything she's done to him".

The words flew out her mouth before she even had a grasp on them, she watched her sons eyes widen.

"Oh and the town is helping us find her because she's hurt and because she's helped everyone and they wanted to help. So now that pretty much sums it up".

She purses her lips and closes an eye waiting for a reaction. "Have you looked everywhere? Where else could she be? Let's go back down we have to find my mom we have too".

Emma nods and puts her arm around his shoulder they walk through the door and Henry freezes.

"Emma look, there's blood in grandfather henrys tomb. He must have moved it my mother is in here she's in here Emma".

It was a long shot but she had looked everywhere. With Henrys help they leaned on the cover putting all their force into it and slowly forced the tomb cover to slide over. Inside they found a lifeless Regina laying on her own father's bones. Blood filled the inside of the casket her skin white, pail, without a visible sign of circulation.

"Go find Dr. Whale he's In the tunnels just call for him" Emma instructed Henry.

He did as he was told. Running down the stairs like a mad man. Emmas began to cry, she put her fingers on Regina neck trying hopelessly to find a pulse.

"Please Regina I just found you, I can't lose you already."

Whale ran up the stairs followed by Henry, Snow and Charming. He leaned into the casket and reached her pulse.

"She's barely with us, I need Rumple he can transport us into the hospital, she won't survive the drive", whale concluded.

"You called?" Rumple said behind the group,

"Let's go, everyone can meet us, Emma hold Regina's hand so you can teleport with us".

Emma did just that "Henry go with Snow and Charming" he nodded as the three ran to Charming's truck followed by the rest of Storybrooke who would also meet them at at the hospital. Within seconds Regina was on a gurney on her way to surgery

"Emma you have to stay here, wait for everyone else, I'll do what I can but she has lost a lot of blood." And then he was gone, he disappeared behind the o.r doors. Emma stood in silence as Rumples hand surrounded her shoulder.

"Regina is a fighter dearie she'll be just fine".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Hours passed and still no word. Emma sat In a waiting room holding a sleeping Henry. He had refused to go home, and to be honest there was no one for him to stay with. The waiting room was filled to capacity. All of storybrooke sat in anticipation while they waited for a response. Emma looked around and couldn't believe it, she wished Regina could see the outcome of what her good had done, in that moment everyone needed their once upon a time villan to survive.

Emma looked up at the clock, only 4 minutes had passed since the last time she had glanced at it. Time was standing basically still, Emma didn't know how much longer she would survive this. Snow made her way over to Emma, she sat down beside her and put her arm around Emmas shoulders.

"No news is good news Emma", snow whispered.

Emma knew she was right, if no one had come out to tell her anything, that meant Regina was still alive, and they were still working. She nodded at Snow who looked absolutely defeated.

"You didn't know Snow, you didn't know he would do this, I do believe that".

Tears welled in Mary Margarets eyes as she lifted her sight to reach Emmas view.

"He was my father the king, a good man, I never thought he was capable of the things Rumple acusses him of. I need her to live Emma, I need to hear the truth from Reginas mouth."

The night passed without any news. Nurses went in and out of the o.r doors. Emma watched the door diligently, for a sign of Dr. Whale deep down inside Emma actually believed that Regina would be the one to emerge from that doors. She could even imagine it; Regina in a hospital gown pulling wires and needles off as she asked for her heels. Emma actually cracked a smile inside, the unreal thought of Regina walking out un harmed was a thought that allowed her eyes to close. She thought to her self, _I'm not sleeping I'm just thinking of Regina_.

Before she could finish the thought she was asleep. Thoughts became dreams, and dreams became nightmares, as she pictured Whale coming out holding Reginas belongings in his hand, while tears flew down his face.

"We had history, I did everything I could". Emma woke up short of breath and drenched in sweat, she wanted to get up and scream, but Henry lay asleep in her lap.

She wiped her forehead with her arm, and looked around. All of storybrooke was still there, no one had moved, most slept in their seats, but everyone sat there in utter silence, anticipation filled the air surrounding them, nerves racked the ceilings, Emma couldn't take it anymore. She reached over and tapped her sleeping mother.

"Can you hold him for a second", she whispered.

Mary Margaret nodded, Emma lifted her son and placed his body in her seat, leaving his head rested on Mary Margarets lap. She walks over to to the nurses station.

"Do you know any thing, it's been 8 hours and we know nothing, we are all waiting." The nurse looked up at Emma, her eyes filled with understanding.

"She's still in surgery, but let me try to get you an update." The nurse stood up from her seat and walked threw the o.r doors.

Emma felt air escape her lungs, she gasped for air desperately trying to get a handle on it. As she closed her eyes to find herself, the doors flung open as Dr. Whale emerged, his blue scrubs covered by emense blood stains, he removed once white gloves from his hands and disposed of them, in a red box thang hung on the wall.

The residents of the waiting room stood up in unison, listening to his words.

"She lost alot of blood Emma, we repaired the internal organs that were damaged from the knife he stabbed her with, but its touch and go, we had to give her several blood transfusions, and right now its up to how much strength she has to survive this... im sorry I dont have anything concrete to tell you, I wish I did, but the next 24 hours are crucial, well know more after that time... just know that she is alive, and that for now she is stable".

Silence spread amongst the room, no one spoke a word, Deep down inside every resident of Storybrooke truley believed their queen was un hurtable, they seriously believed that she could survive anything, it was in that moment that the severity of the situation crossed everyones heart and caused some to break. Ruby turned to her grandmother and dug her head into her shoulder, tears overcame her and she couldnt even explain why.

"She is Regina, as much as we all want to hate her, she is a part of each and everyone of us, everything we are everything we have, we owe to her, as much as we like it or not, we have the option to return to the enchanted forest we have means to get there, but we choose to stay here, meaning we enjoy the lives she gave us as much as it taunts us to say it, she has to be alright we need to tell her how much we all care about her." Ruby groaned.

Granny placed her hand on Rubys face and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ruby is right, as much as we each hate to say it, she is a part of all of us, she needs to know this, so once she comes out of this, we all need to support her, we all need to pitch in, she did put her life on the line for us and if it wasnt for her, wed all be back in the enchanted forest in diapers, 500 years ago."

The residents began to agree one by one, some held hands, others hugged, and everyone hugged and thanked Dr. Whale. He promised to keep the updated on her progress, as the residents agreed upon themselves on visitation schedules, making sure that when she woke there was someone with her.

"Ill take the first turn" Emma interjected.

everyone agreed, and one by one they exited the hospital. Snow sat still with Henry still in her lap, Charming finished some words with Dr. Whale and then walked up to Emma.

"Im sure you are exhausted I can stay with her, go home with Snow and Henry if she so much as moves a hair I will call you" David exclaimed.

"No matter how tired I am, I won't be getting as much as an ounce of sleep, take Henry home, took him in because im staying, make sure that he goes to school tomorrow, he isnt going to want to go, but he can't get behind, tell him ill let him know as soon as we know more, and then bring him by after school tomorrow, do you think you can do that".

Before David could speak, Mary Margaret interupted.

"Of course we can handle that, just because my father is garbage doesn't mean I am completely incapable of taking care of children".

"I didn't say that Snow, I was simply asking if it was to much trouble I didn't want to put you guys out".

"He is our grandson, and you our daughter, niether of you could every put us out". Snow sobbed.

Emma looked at this distraught women, far from the strong forest master she always heard about. She walked over to Snow and kneeled in front of her.

"Stop killing yourself, you made a mistake, we all make mistakes, you didn't know, you are the purest most genuine person I have ever met, I know that you would have never intentionally hurt her, just like I know that deep down inside you love Regina and that as much as she may scare you, you would have never meant her harm". Emma smiled at Snow and touched her face gently.

Snow let out a loud sob. She grabbed Emma and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I could never live with myself if she dies, I know that if she wakes up she'll come after me, but I wouldn't blame her, I wouldn't stop her, but I need her to live, when you go in there can you tell her im sorry, and that I need her to live". Snow sobbed into Emmas shoulder.

"Ill tell her Snow, im sure Regina will understand, im sure well figure this all out". Emma whispered.

Snow let go and looked into Emma's eyes and nodded lightly. David walked over and picked up Henry. He walked out of the waiting room and Snow stood up, gave Emma a tight hug and followed her husband out of the hospital.

After she was sure they were gone, she finally let go. She sat in a chair, and let the tears stream down her face. The rain outside made everything feel even worse. Emma sat by the window and watched the water run down the side walk it was almost as if it knew. As if the rain had known that Reginas blood needed to be washed away, rain couldn't clean up the sins that filled this town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She wiped her face, and tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. She stood and walked over to the nurses station.

"I want to stay at the Mayors bedside tonight, could you take me to her room please".

"Shes not suppose to have visitors, she is in intensive care, but given the fact that you are the sherif, i can let you in if your promsie not to touch anything".

"I promise, I just don't want her to be alone when she wakes up".

"Well i like your optimism, you said when she wakes up not if she wakes up, thats what she needs positive energy surrounding her".

Emma grinned but deep down inside she couldnt get herself to admit that if she woke up was more appropriate, truth was the outcome of the situation was up to Regina, but the fact that Regina was the strongest person she knew made her confidence build.

"She'll be ok, I know she will". Emma said.

The nurse smiled at Emma and walked towards the door, Emma followed close behind her.

"This is her room, please wash your hands thouroughly and change into these scrubs over in that bathroom, those clothes have germs, and right now thats the last thing she needs.. an infection would kill her".

Emma agreed and did as she was told, when she emerged from the bathroom, she realized she had touched the door handle, she walked back over and scrubbed her hands clean again, then kicked the door open to exit, she wasn't going to be the reason Regina got even sicker then she already was.

When she walked into the room, all of the air in her lungs escaped her. The sight of Regina with tubes in her throat, covered in wires and surrounded by machines made her feel dizzy. she put her hand over her mouth to muzzle her breaths. She knew the nurse told her not to touch anything but she couldnt help it. She kicked a chair up close to Reginas bed side, and sat down, she placed her hand over Reginas hand, and held back the tears.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I can't just sit here and say nothing, because if I sit here and say nothing, then I feel like your dead and your not dead. You are alive you are very much alive, so im going to talk to you, and for the first time you have no choice but to listen, you have no choice but to stay silent and not interupt".

Emma bit down on her lip trying to keep her tears from coming out, she didn't want her voice to crack because she honestly believed that Regina could here her, and she needed to be strong for her, she needed Regina to feel like everything was ok.

"Henry is back from his camping trip, he had a great time, he learned how to fish, thats actually great because i have no idea how to fish, and somehow you don't strike me as the type of person that can hook a worm to a line... hes with my parents, he fell asleep waiting outside so they took him home, I was thinking that he needs a haircut maybe ill take him tomorrow, or maybe you can take him tomorrow, or the day after you now, whenever its not a big deal, maybe we can start braiding it if we let it grow...by the way I think the curtains in your room are to dark, im thinking some light needs to come in there, hey i get it evil queen, have to keep up apperances but since you have light magic now, im thinking no one would notice a little color.,,,,I also would like some pancakes, I mean grannies pancakes are great but yours are better and I have a craving... I have a craving so you better... so you better wake up, you have to wake up".

The conversation with her self had turned into a nonstop ramble she couldnt stop talking she felt like she needed to talk in order to keep breathing, she needed to talk about nothing in order to keep her mind from seeing how bad this really was. She lowered her head and began to cry her forehead on Regina's arm as her hand was touching Reginas hand. She sat there for ours, crying, sobbing, thinking. Exhaustion overtook her body and as she sat there touching Regina she fell asleep. She woke up everytime the nurses came in to check on Regina, every hour they came in to check her blood pressure, her temperature, and for any signs of changes. The nurses looked as Emma held her hand but none of them said anything, they didn't question her, instead they encouraged her.

"It's good for her to know someone is here, then she will feel she has a reason to wake up".

"Yea, I think thats true". Emma said agreeingly.

"Shes still stable Emma, her blood pressure is getting better, theres no fever and her heart rate is perfect". the nurse stated as she walked out of the room.

All Emma wanted to do was give Regina a big kiss, the tubes in her throat made that impossible. Emma thought to herself that if those tubes weren't there then she could give Regina true loves kiss and wake her, she honestly believed that is all she needed. Then she realized, this wasn't a curse, it had nothing to do with magic, this was real life, magic couldn't help her.

"I need you to be ok Regina, because without you I can't be ok, and without you Henry won't be ok either, therefore you have to be ok, because us being ok depends on you being ok". Emma wiped her dripping nose realizing that she was rambeling again.

Then a thought hit her mind, Leopold was still in the masoleoum tied to a chair, her eyes widened but then she realized she didnt care he could stay down there for weeks, then she shook her head realizing she could never do that to another human being. She sent a quick message to hook "_maybe you can take Leopold and put him in a holding sell, give him some rotten milk and a PB and J sandwich_". Seconds later her phone beeps a message from hook reads _Way ahead of you, currently im watching him trying to eat with cuffs behind his back, best entertainment I could have asked for. _Emma broke a quick smile and put down her phone, as she placed her hand back over Reginas, she felt the hand underneath hers move. Emma quickly retracted her hand, and watched as Reginas index finger flinched. Emma immediately began to cry, but it was a happy cry a smile protruded off her face as she realized that Regina had given her a sign.

" I love you Regina, I absolutely love you". She lay her hand ontop of Reginas and moved closer so that her head could lay on Reginas stomach, before she could evne think she fell asleep.

She was awaken by a commotion coming from outside of Regina's hospital room. She got up and walked outside, she found Robin arguing with the nurse outside.

"Why are you being so loud, there are patients here, sick people sleeping you are going to wake them". Emma says firmly.

"Sherrif this women won't let me in to see my Regina, I need to see my Regina, she needs me she loves me, I know she would want me to be in ther with her".

Emmas eyes widened when Robin called her his Regina. "shes in intensive care, she can't have visitors, and are you drunk?".

"I had a few drinks, the love of my life was almost killed I dink I tink I thinkk Im entitled".

"Go home Robin, public drunkeness is against the law, I will have you arrested if you don't leave, Go home now".

Emma turned and walked back into Regina's room. She sat down and placed her hands over her face and her elbows on the bed.

"He did say he would fight for me didnt he?"

Emmas eyes darted up, she saw an awake Regina who had pulled the tube out of her mouth.

"Your awakee! You shouldn't have taken that out of your mouth Regina, you shouldn't have done that, what if you make it worse?"

"What could be worse then that thing in my mouth, its so I can breath, and suprise dear I can breath."

Emma got up and was walking over to call Dr. Whale in a panic.

"Emma" Regina yelled

"I needed to tell you in case something happened, we do need to change those curtains".

Tears of joy began to run down Emmas face "yea we do".

She continued to walk towards the door

"And Emma, I love you more".

Emma ran out to the nurse's station to find Dr. Whale he ran into Regina's room, but Regina had fallen asleep.

"Sometimes, people wake up and use up all there energy to get a point across, shell wake up again, she is breathing on her own which is a great sign, but she needs to rest now, just keep her company".

As he walked out Emma walked back over to Regina's side.

"New curtains it is, my love". I smile hit Emma's face as she lay her head back on Reginas stomach.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I have been trying to post Chapters quickly. I wrote the story before had so it is complete, I just have to go through it and check spelling and things like that.

I have never written a fanfiction before, and honestly have no idea if I'm any good. I ask that you leave me a comment, anything would be great, just let me know if I'm any good, or let know where I can improve. I have a handful of stories to post, but really wanted some feedback before I continue. Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Emma dreamt of fantastic things that night. Her and Regina, laughing while running down the sidewalks of storybrooke hand in hand as the rain fell over them. For the first time rain wasn't something to fear, the gloomy day gave them something to smile about as they raced home. She dreamt of waking up with Henry sleeping in between them, as he slept with his arms wrapped around Regina's head.

Emma rose every morning, beside Reginas bedside with a smile on her face. The dreams she was able to have at night made everything better, dreams where her and Regina were a family with Henry and everyone accepted it. Henry came everyday after school and sat beside his mother. He spoke to her, as he had his whole life. Told her of his day, what he had learned, who he had played with and how much homework he had. After 5:30 David would swing by to pick him up.

"Bye mom see you tomorrow" he'd say.

Giving Regina a super magic smile, as he exited. Everyday a different Storybrooke resident would stop by to relieve Emma. She would run home take a shower and hurry back to Reginas bedside. Shed sit beside her and read, tell her gossip about the town, and around 8 om every night, make her way to the nurses station to kick Robin out. And just like that she'd lay her head on Reginas belly, and fall asleep. The routine became a part of her life, she knew what every morning would bring and she had become use to it. Being with Regina even if she wasn't awake made her feel like she was needed. The wounds on Reginas neck and chest were healing. Slowly but they were indeed healing. 6 weeks had passed since the incident. Leopold was still being held at the jail, since everyone believed Regina would need to testify against him, and be a big part of the decision of what they should do with him. Mary Margaret made her way to Reginas bedside everyday to replace the flowers that sat beside her. She would bring Emma coffee then go to school. She would stop by with Henry in the afternoon and then make her way home to her son, who granny watched for her.

She watched Emma talk to Regina everyday almost as if she didn't want Regina to miss anything. She spoke of Robins new found alcoholism and of Rubys new love interest in the mad hatter. She spoke of Dr. Hoppers creepy attachment to Pongo, and how Henry had managed to score straight A's once again. Of how Rumple believed that Belle was cheating on him, and how her baby brother Neal was an adorable handful.

"Hey good thing you saved that kid if not David and Mary Margaret would be extremely bored". She laughed.

Emma looked at Regina when she spoke to her a sign was all she needed, some kind of moment like she had given her all those weeks before. Yet every day that went by Emma lost more and more hope. She felt like a fool, what if I'm talking to her and she can't hear a thing I have to say what if I'm a stupid moran and I'm wasting breath, she thought. Everytime she arrived at that conclusion she quickly brought herself back, it's not a waste even if she can't hear me because at least I'm here, at least when she wakes up she'll know I never gave up I was always by her side.

Seconds turned to minutes while minutes turned to hours and then into days. The sun rose and fell each day turning days into weeks and then into months. Each day, Whale checked on her and was never able to come to an appropriate conclusion.

"We just have to wait". He'd say. "Don't lose hope Emma".

Eighteen heart wrenching weeks had passed. Emma looked terrible, she had lost weight she was pale to the bone and wouldn't speak of Regina to anyone. Hope had escaped her mind and the little she had left she clenched in her heart. Sun beamed into Reginas room as it feel on the horizon. Henry lay next to his mother on the hospital bed, touching her face and telling her of his day like he did everyday. His words were a mere whisper but Emma listened tentatively, it seemed his stories were what made her day easier. He was there for Regina but he was there for Emma too. He coughed a little and began to speak louder.

"You see mom, that's why you have to wake up, because I miss you and I need you and because..." he paused

"And because Emma needs you, because she loves you, and she loves you like really loves you...don't you Emma".

Emma wanted to lie she wanted to deny it, but there was no use, obviously Henry was a smart boy and he had figured it out.  
" I do Henry, I love her very much, and since we both love her so very much she's going to wake up".

He smiled at her a nodded while wiping a tear from his cheek.

" i think I may be able to help". A voice said from the doorway.

Rumple stood by the door holding his cane and a little silver jewelry box. Emma stood up and made his way over to him. She motioned him into the hallway.

"Well be right back Henry, keep your mom company". Emma walked out into the corridor followed by Rumple.

"What do you mean you can help, if you could have helped, why wouldn't have you done it 3 months ago".

"Because I didn't have a way to help, it took me three months to make this potion, I can't even be sure it will work, and I'm missing one ingredient, we'll maybe 2 I think with 2 it will be much stronger".

Emma looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, what is it! What do you need!?". She spat.

"Well it took me 3 months, because I had to collect pieces of people that cared about her, I took hair from everyone in storybrooke, but those people only care about her, I need a piece of someone who loves her, and a hair won't suffice here dearie, I need a real piece, and that's where you come in".

Emma cringed a little bit but it seemed like a small price to pay for Reginas return.

"Alright, well how a big a piece?" "Just some flesh from an area she was stabbed, therefore some flesh from your shoulder or your neck, I'm sure Whale will take it from you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind I small cut this is the only way it will work".

"And if we both give a piece then it will be stronger that's why you said maybe 2 ingredients since we both love her".

Henrys voice interrupted their conversation, he stood behind Emma in the corridor.

"Henry, you can't think I would allow you to hurt yourself, that's simply put of the question by all means".

"But she's my mother Emma, if a small piece of me can wake her up I'm doing it, your heard Mr. Gold, with both of us it's stronger, we can risk it not working, I'll have a bandaid but I'll have my mother back I need her Emma".

Emma looked at her son. This bravery was because of Regina. She had given him the power to stay strong and survive. Regina had given their son her exceptional fight, and she knew that there was no winning here.

"Ok then let's get Dr. Whale in here to explain what he needs to do for us". Emma said decisively.

Henrys face lit up, he believed with his entire core that this would help that he would soon be held by his mother and the thought over whelmed him.

Emma looked at her soon as Rumple walked over to the nurses station asking her to page Whale. The truth was she believed with all her heart that this would work. After all its all they had. She smiled at her son with a reassuring nod.

"It's going to be alright". Emma smiled.

Before she could gather her though, Whale came running down the hallway.

"Did something happen, the nurse said it was urgent?".

"No, we just need your help. Rumple has come up with a plan and we think it will work".

Whale pursed his lips looking up at Rumple with distrust in his eyes.

"Let's here it" Whale ordered.

Emma interjected "we need you to cut some flesh from us nothing big just small cuts, that Rumple can use for a potion to wake Regina up".

Whales eyes widened and a grin formed on his face for a moment he thought she had to be kidding him, but he looked at the seriousness in her eyes, and his grin quickly diminished.

"You are actually serious" he coughed out.

"Yes he needs the flesh of someone who loves hwr and we'll I love her and we'll Henry loves her so we are the prime candidates". Henry yelled.

Whale drew his gaze at Henry.

"You are sure about this Henry, this won't be pleasant".

"I'm sure, let's get going, the quicker we do this the quicker I get my mother back".

Whale closed his eyes and shock his head.

"Fine follow me".

Emma and Henry disappeared into a small room. Minutes later they both emerged with small bandaged on their neck and shoulder. Emma handed Rumple a small jar with what he needed. Rumple nodded.

"I'll be back by the end of the day".

He walked out of the hospital as quickly as he had entered. Emma and Henry walked back to into Reginas room both sporting enormous smiles. Henry climbed into bed with Regina and put his hands around her head. Emma smiled at the sight she had seen in her dream. Hope had been resorted. She grabbed a chair and placed her feet on Reginas bed.

"Now we wait". 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Hey guys sorry it took so long for an update. Wanted it to be good. Please give me your commentary and follow me. Also any reviews good or bad are great because then I can learn. Thanks again..

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10.

Emma woke up in the same position she had dozed off in. She looked at the clock and 5 hours had passed since Rumple had left. She wiggled in her chair to adjust her back. Henry was fast asleep in Regina's hospital bed with his arms still wrapped around his mother's head. The sight pulled a small grin on Emma's lips. She glanced at her watch again and decided it was time to call Rumple. Before she could pull out her phone a voice filled the room.

"Can't rush perfection deary". Rumple said as he entered the room.

"I wasn't trying to rush you, I was simply going to ask how it was going." Emma said slightly embarrassed.

"Well here it is, I went through all the possibilities and I think it should work, it won't have an immediate effect in fact we can't be sure how long it will take but I worked hard on it and I'm confident".

As Emma stood she noticed a gauze covering a small portion of Rumples neck. She realized he too had given a piece of himself to Reginas awakening spell, she said nothing, she knew it would only embarrass him and make him defensive but she knew a piece of him loved her too.

He laid his cane down on the chair and walked over to Regina. He opened a small silver box exposing a vile that held a small purple liquid. He leaned over Regina and opened her mouth, and poured the liquid into it. Henry woke up and glanced at Rumple with a smile on his face.

"Now we wait, we wait for a sign that it's working". Rumple said.

Before he could finish his thought Henrys eyes widened.

"Look the cut on her neck is healing".

Emma ran over and looked at Reginas neck, the once red bruised cuts surrounding her neck turned a light shade of pink and looked almost as if they had never been there. A smile hit all 3 faces as they knew the potion was doing what they had hoped.

"Did it work is she awake" the voice belonging to Snow fulfilled the silence.

"Not yet but look it's working" a jittery Henry spoke as he bounced lightly on the bed.

Snow walked over to Regina and smiled at the sight of her healing wounds. She smiled at the group before her and gave a reassuring nod.

Hours passed and all four had fallen asleep. Henry still in Regina's bed nuzzled in her neck. While Rumple had taken a comfortable chair from the hallway and slept in a seated position. Snow sat on the edge of Regina's bed with her head placed on the swiveling food tray, while Emma took her normal position with her feet on Regina's bed. A slumber captivating everything rose, as night fell upon the group of hopeful souls.

* * *

Darkness use to be my soothing pleasure and now an uncontrollable fear is filling every cave in my body. I'm awake but I'm not alive. My wounds may have healed and my mind may have been awaken but my soul has disappeared. It's no longer a part of me, merely a distant memory of the control I once possessed over it. A body without a soul, a mind without a will, a life without a breath is the broken shell he has left of me. And for this; , now fear is all I know and breathing is but a desolate trait I once upon a time use to own.

Regina lay awake remembering everything that had happened, everything that had led her to the bed she now occupied. But she also remembered every sentence, every word, along with every syllable that Emma and Henry had uttered over the past months. She didn't want to move having Henry laying on her was a joy she needed to take in, she knew the worse was coming so she needed to absorb this as much as she could. She looked around the room and a small grin formed on her face Emma looked exhausted but she was there, Rumple was out into a sea of sleep but his presence made her feel comfortable, she never believed he'd do so much for her. Her eyes peered to the end of her bed where Snow slept. She was immediately suprised, she felt no hate towards the women that had done this. Somehow watching her sleep gave her piece. She new what had occured, wasn't really Snows fault she had never told her of her father's horrors, therefore it just wasn't Snows fault she thought to herself.

"Your awake". Emmas voice whispered as she stood face to face with Regina. Tears flooded her face as she put her mouth to Reginas forehead.

"I am, don't wake up Henry, he must be exhausted".

"Don't wake up Henry? Regina all he wants is for you to wake up, he's been sleeping like that for days, we have to wake up Henry".

Regina looked down at her sleeping son, his proximity calming her.

"Henry, wake up honey" Regina whispered into Henrys ear while cupping his face with her hand.

"Mom? Moooommmmm!, I knew it would work I knew it". He threw himself over Regina who cried a little in pain.

" Oh my god! Mom I'm sorry, did I hurt you?".

"No, sweety you didn't hurt me, I'm happy your here".

"Of course, I'm here I'm always here, I only left to go to school and to sleep sometimes, and we'll occasionally to shower, but only when it was absolutely necessary".

Regina smiled at him holding him tight.

"I know henry, I could hear you the whole time, I'm very proud of your grades".

"I told you she could hear us Emma I told you".

Emma nodded at him with a huge smile.

Snow got up from the bed and made her way over to the corner of the room She grabbed her face with both hands and slid down the wall and began to sob.

"Can everyone give me and Snow a minute alone. " Regina asked politely.

"Um... Regina she didn't mean...". Emma got cut off

"A minute with Snow please, I promise everything will be fime, I ask for a minute". Regina said calmly

Emma nodded and motioned over to Henry, he got off the bed and exited behind Emma.

"Glad your awake deary". Rumple uttered as he walked out.

Sobs flew out of Snows throat as she continued kneeled on the floor.

"Well dear, I'm not sure I can get up so maybe you can come sob a bit closer".

Snow slid back up the wall as slowly as she had gone down. She walked over to the chair next to Reginas bed as slowly as she could. She used the palm of her hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Why are you crying Snow? I think I'm owed at least an explanation for your tears".

"I'm crying because your awake! ".

"So the fact that I've woken up, is so saddening that your in tears, because somewhere deep down inside you wished you never had to confront this? ".

"Regina no... I'm crying because your awake and I was beginning to lose hope that I'd ever be able to tell you how sorry I am, how much I regret what I did, and how unintentionally wrong I was. I'm crying because I'm happy your alive, I'm crying because... because until this happened I hadn't realized how much I care about you, somehow I always hurt you even though it's the last thing I'd ever want. Regina...I am sooo sorry. I really didn't know I didn't know anything, I am simply an ignorant child who's love for her father blinded her from reality.. I'm so s..." Her rambling began to sounds unclear.

Regina cut her off.

"I know that you didn't know Snow, I know that if you really wanted to hurt me or even kill me you would have found a much easier way. I know that you had no idea, I do know that, but I need you to know, that this changes nothing. I still love Emma. I don't love her as a punishment towards you, I would never hurt her. I genuinely and truly love her, I need you to understand that falling in love with my arch nemesis daughter was never something I could have planned for nor something I would have chosen. The truth is I tried to escape it for a long time, but I love her and theres no way in hell that you or your father or anyone can stop that. She loves me and if you love her as much as I know you do, then you'll accept it".

Snows eyes widened as she took a long deep breath.

"Regina.. I was waiting for you to pull my heart out and crush it, or for a fireball to pin me to the wall behind me. Why are you not plotting my death, why are you speaking to me like I deserve any kind of kindness from you?".

Regina paused for a moment and then swallowed.

"Because this...This fued we've held on to for so long has to end somewhere. It seems that we got too caught up in defeating eachother that we never realized we were only defeating ourselves. I know you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself if I had died, which made me realize you dying would hurt me not to mention if it was by my hand. I love Emma and Henry and they need you, and I think it's time for us to put the past behind us and start again...you didn't know Snow and that's why I can forgive you".

The tears welling in Reginas eyes tugged at Snows insides. A vulnerable Regina was a sight that had never been demonstrated to Snow in her lifetime. She had to admit that this women had changed. Three months of her life had been lost at Snows hand and she didn't even blink red. Snow stood up and locked eyes with Regina. Both women had eyes filled by tears, tears of years of torment and pain, tears of years filled of hatred and anger, but ultimately tears of years filled and fueled by love. Snow lowered her hand to hold Reginas. She lowered her head and placed it on Reginas hand to kiss it. A smile on her face led her to kiss Reginas forehead.

"I guess we were always meant to be family, I'm just so sorry that it took this for me to realize something so apparently obvious".

"It's time to forget Snow, today we reach a new platform, it wasn't your fault it was his, forgive yourself, as I have".

"Regina, I only know what Rumple has told me, but somehow I need to hear from you, I know that it's hard for you to ever relive what happened all those years ago and you've already had to, but how will I ever confront him without knowing the truth?".

Regina turned her head away from Snow and looked at the machine that was hooked up to her chest. She bit the inside of her mouth and closed her eyes.

"There's nothing that I could say that could change who you believed your father to be, I don't think that it is necessary to go back to that, I don't need you to hate him Snow I hate him enough for the both of us".

Snow reached over and grabbed Reginas face and turned Reginas eyes to face her own.

"There's nothing you couldn't say that would make me hate him any less. I know enough to want him to regret everything, some how still there's things I can't believe, things I can't believe I didn't notice. Things that I can't remember if they are memories or simply memories of self imagined memories. I can recall many things but not piece them truly together. Like the week after he...forced you to marry him, I came to your door and asked you to go horse back riding with me, and you yelled for me to go away, and I didn't see you for a week. Should I have known?".

Reginas skin turned a pale shade of grey. Her eyes widened at the memory of that week. She took her face out of Snows grasp and looked away.

"You were a little girl, how could you possibly remember that, how...how could you possibly...". Reginas voice cracked as she asked the question.

"Be cause I hated you, that was the first time you went from being Regina to my evil step mother, to the women who treated me like I was less then a princess to the women who made me feel unworthy of her".

Reginas face turned slowly and reached Snows gaze. The tears left a trail on her cheek as they disappeared into her hospital gown.

" You were never unworthy of my love Snow. I was unworthy of your presence. I lost myself in the life that had been chosen for me and I neglected the only person who truly loved me, and for that I am sorry, evil overcame the person I once was and it wasn't your fault. My demise was at the hand of your father and my mother".

"I should have known, it's just that you were so beautiful you were everything I wanted to be, I couldn't have my queens perfect imagine shattered. I saw what I wanted to see".

"You saw what you should have seen, you were a child, knowing the truth would have destroyed you, and as much as I wanted someone to know someone to help me, as much as I wanted you to walk in on it, I'm glad you never did. I'm glad Snow, you would have never survived it, and today I'm nothing but glad".

Snow gasped when she realized how serious Regina was. All these years they had wanted eachother dead, and finally all they wanted was to spare the others feelings.

"So your never going to tell me, I'm just going to have to believe whoever I want?".

The truth was that Regina couldn't talk about it for so many years she wanted to throw it in Snows face, and now that she could her voice was failing.

"I'll make you a deal, help me get out of this gown, and into something clean, you can see for yourself, I never want to talk about it...ever.. I can't talk about it Snow, but I think you can help me change".

Snow looked at Regina confusion flooding her face but she nodded in agreement unsure of what Regina was doing. She knew that Leopold had hurt her she could see the scars on her neck. Nonetheless she agreed, she helped Regina out of bed slowly helping her maintain her composure. This would be the first time that Regina needed Snow. It was unlike any other feeling Snow had ever experienced she wasn't sure how she felt about it, the women who she has always viewed as the most powerful women alive, was about to reveal a weakness, she wasn't sure she could fathom such a thing.

Regina got to her feet and looked directly into Snows eyes. Without being able to stop it tears rolled down her face like a solemn river. Snow could see the pain in her eyes, but struggled to understand. As Regina turned her back towards Snow she handed her a clean gown. Snow reached Reginas shoulders and began to unfasten the clips that held the gown on her. Every snap made Reginas knees buckle underneath her as she held on tightly to the bed infront of her. As the gown dropped to the floor. Snow gasped for air at the site infront of her. She froze.. She stood behind Regina like time wasn't moving. Regina closed her eyes knowing exactly what Snow was feeling. She looked up at the ceiling hoping that time would once again begin, and that she would never have to think of this in her future.

Snow stood in silence, she didn't move, she wouldn't cry, she couldn't speak. The site of Reginas back took her breath away, there was no use in trying to grasp it the air had dissipated along with every memory of her father she had ever held dear. Scars surrounded every inch of Reginas back, years of pain recorded in hundreds of marks scattered abundantly and mercilessly across her once evil queens body.

Regina couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small cough hoping it would pull Snow back into the room. Snow lowered her head and closed her eyes trying to regain some kind of composure. She reached for the gown she had placed beside her and placed it over Regina, still gapping at what she had seen.

"I wanted to make sure you guys were ok". Emmas voice spoke from the doorway.

Regina turned quickly petrified that Emma would see her. She smiled covering her fear.

"Yes dear we are perfectly fine, we aren't quite finished give us one more minute we are almost done here".

Snow still looked directly at the floor in front of her holding the gown up covering Reginas back. Emma nodded and headed out. Snow clipped the gown back on Reginas back and couldn't move her hands from her shoulders. Silence once again overcame them. Snow turned Regina to face her and didn't even look at her she just pulled her in for an embrace.

"I won't talk about it, but I need to know something, how is it Emma hasn't seen this, it's obvious she hasn't by your reaction to her presence".

"No she doesn't know, and she won't because in all these years you are the only person that has ever seen that, because I had to tell someone and because after all these years someone finally asked".

"She loves you Regina you can't hide it from Emma".

"Listen Snow don't think for a second that because you know something about me you hold any power, this is my cross to bare".

"Emma...Henry you guys can come back in now".

Emma walked in followed by a enthusiastic Henry who climbed back on to Reginas bed.

"What happened to your neck Henry? , And Emma what happened to yours? ". Regina exclaimed in fear of what Leopold had done".

" Well it was part of Rumples awakening potion, the people that love you had to give a piece of themselves, so we did". Emma explained

"You let our son cut himself Emma?".

"No she didn't it was my decision and it worked and it was worth it".

Regina pulled the bandage off her sons neck and widened her eyes.

"I can't believe the only available adult made such poor choices".

Regina lifted her hands to Henry s neck and a white light resonated from her hands, within seconds the cut was gone not even a scar showing that it had ever existed. She turned to Emma and did the same.

"Henry it's getting late, why don't you go home with Snow, you do have school tomorrow". Regina reasoned.

"You just woke up and your already so bossy". Henry teased.

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then another on the forehead, then after a short pause kissed her cheek again finishing off with a light hug.

"I love you so much, I thought I had lost you, and would never be able to tell you how much a love you mom". Henry whispered lightly into Reginas ear.

He sat up and leaned towards Emma giving her a big hug and kiss.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow after school, love you guys".

He grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. Snow said her goodbyes never taking her eyes off Regina. She walked over to her and leaned in while fusing her into a hug. She made her way out the door leaving a room occupied by Emma and Regina.

Before Regina could speak Emmas lips touched hers momentarily taking her breath soaring through the sky. A smile formed on the corner of Reginas mouth realizing she had invisioned for months this very scenario. Regina moved over in her bed and patted the space left next to her motioning for Emma to lay beside her. Emma did as she was prompted and immediately was embraced by Reginas arms around her neck. A passionate kiss filled the space between them. Tears formed in both faces, smiles appeared on both expressions, while love was captured in both beating hearts.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note:

I do not own any part of Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.

This chapter is a bit different, it kind of sets the motion for Regina and Emma to have a good relationship, one that isn't filled with lies. Following chapters will more up beat, still some twists and turns but deff more upbeat.

I would reallyyyy appreciate some reviews, and follows.

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 11.

Emma slept like a baby that night, her arms intertwined with Reginas. The peace in her lovers face gave her some comfort. But everytime Regina closed her eyes to sleep nightmares flooding her mind, making her fight to wake. She lay motionless thinking about how hard this was going to be to get over. Years ago she just turned into the evil queen and exacted vengeance on all those who crossed her path.

Vengeance wasn't an option, she had worked to hard to get her sons trust back and she wouldn't ruin it, she wouldn't go back to being hated by everyone that surrounded her, she couldn't return to being feared. She didn't know how she would survive this, she didn't know if she could, but she knew she had to try for Henry and for Emma, and maybe even for Snow.

Before she could help it she dozed off. Immediate memories of Leopold pinning her to a wall and ripping off her gown flooded her head. She began to stir in her sleep waking Emma. She reached over to wake Regina and got a flying hand to her cheek.

"Ouch, holy Shit Regina".

Regina woke up barely being able to breath and looked up at Emma who was holding her face with her hand. Regina was confused.

"Did I hit you?". Regina asked in horror.

"Yea, I mean you were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up, you kind of just swung around".

Reginas mouth fell open, as she reached to replace the hand on Emmas cheek with her own. She cupped it lightly bitting bottom lip while a small tear strolled lightly down her own face.

Emma covered Reginas hand with her own and smiled with all her mite.

"Why are you freaking out, it was a nightmare, it happens you didn't strike me intentionally, calm down".

"I'm sorry Emma, I really didn't mean to, I was just dreaming".

Emma smiled with a rapid nod as she leaned into Reginas mouth, she parted Reginas lips using her tongue and deepened her pressure.

"I see we are all better now". Rumple squealed as he entered the room clapping both hands together.

Emma stuck her tongue out at the man giving him a sarcastic grin. Regina smiled a bit embarrassed and laid back in her bed.

"Sherrif I wouldn't dream of taking your majestys time away from you, but deary I do need to speak to her, would you mind giving us a few, you look tired maybe a nice shower and a change, I won't leave her alone, my promise dear".

Emma looked at Regina,

"Will you be ok?".

"Of course I will Emma, relax a bit, like Gold said, he won't leave me alone".

Emma nodded and got up slowly, she leaned in and decided to go for Reginas forehead giving her a soft kiss. She grabbed her jacket nodded at Gold and made her way out.

Gold sat in the chair beside Reginas bed resting his cane against Reginas bed.

"Feeling better dear?".

Regina looked over at him

"If being awake is the definition of feeling better then I'm not sure how to answer your question".

A comfortable silence sat wedged between the two, he knew exactly what she meant and she knew he understood. "I need to ask you something Rumple. Why did you tell Snow about what Leopold had done, why couldn't you just leave it alone".

Rumple adjusted his posture in the chair and looked at Regina with a smile.

"Because she needed to know, because it was time she stopped walking around like her family were descendants of Jesus himself. She deserved the truth, she deserved to stop living a life filled by mere falsified memories that never existed and never will".

"I'm confused by the fact that you care, that you saved me, that you came to my rescue, both physically and mentally, why Gold, is there some sick plan, because all magic comes with a price, and I guess I must pay it".

Gold paused for a minute,

"The price for this magic has already been paid, I paid it, I promised you once that he would never hurt you again and I broke that promise to you, so I had to fix it".

Regina swallowed her tears silently

"I'm not sure I can say I'm fixed, I'm having terrible gut wrenching nightmares, I feel like he took a part from me a part that I can never get back".

Rumple looked into her eyes, it was like staring into a distant ocean that once held Regina.

"Did...did he rape you?".

Reginas eyes widened at his open question, she couldn't believe he had conjured the courage to ask something so vile.

"He wanted to, he didn't get the chance, my blood was getting in the way, and my magic was to weak to stop him. He ripped my gown and then he heard voices upstairs and put me on my father's grave, he just laid my body over his bones, I wished I was dead".

Rumple caught his breath, although the ordeal had been amazingly painful, he was more than ecstatic that he hadn't fulfilled his masochistic ways.

"Are you going to fill in our dear sherriff of the past you lived in, or continue to allow her to think that everything is dandy as her mother did".

"What would her knowing do for her, what would it change?".

"For the first time in a long time Regina you aren't alone, she can help you get through this, unlike the last time your not alone, I was there before but I was to enthralled with finding Neal that I never did what I should have, Emma needs to know she needs to help you, you can't do this alone".

Regina was aggravated by the man that once told her to live for herself and worry about no one but herself. He was right, she couldn't survive this alone, and she knew honesty was the only way this was going to work between them.

"I'll tell her what she needs to know there are things that I can't even speak of, there are things far to painful to even bring up, there are things far to monstrous to place in someone else's mind. Me and you Rumple we lived a life of darkness, our minds can adjust more then that of a innocent savior".

He nodded in agreement and adjusted the collar to his shirt, a small white portion of a gauze peered from the top rim. Regina immediately spotted it. Her heart skipped a beat at the site, he had given a piece of himself too, he loved her. She was going to let it go but couldn't stop herself.

"Well, I love you too Rumple, although you think you didn't do enough, you gave me a way out which was more then anyone ever gave me, regardless of why you did it, you just did".

"What makes you think I love you dearie?". He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me heal you? You don't have to walk around with that let me heal you, let me heal you, like you healed me".

He began to falter uncomfortably in his seat, he cringed at the realization that Regina has seen the cut under his shirt. He stumbled to his feet, without the support of his cane. He stood beside Regina and saw her hands reaching for him. He grabbed her hands in his and held them for a minute.

"I dont want you to heal me, I want the memory of knowing that at least once in my life I did something for someone else".

"You'll always have the memory because I'll never forget what you did for me and what you continue to do, theres no reason to walk around in pain, you took my pain away let me aid in yours".

Rumple still held Regina's hands in his own, he lowered them.

"I may have awoken you, but I didn't take your pain away, the only one that can do that is Emma".

He reached up and unbuttoned his shirt exposing the gauze that lay taped on his clavicle. He pulled the gauze off showing an enormous gapping hole once covered by skin. This cut was much bigger then Emma or Henrys and much deeper.

"Why do you cut yourself so much?".  
She asked gasping at the hole.

"Because in order for the potion to work, I had to have enough peices to make up for everything that Leopold had done to you past and present. And since no one knew how much he had truly taken from you in the past, I was the only one that could make up for it."

Regina couldn't believe everything Rumple had gone through to revive her while still keeping her secret. She placed her hands over his wound and proceeded to resonate white magic into it. Within seconds all that was left was a reminder a meager scar that showed that something had once happened.

He grabbed Reginas hand and kissed it.

Not one word left the pairs lips after that. Rumple walked towards the door but before his body disappeared Mary Margaret stood in the doorway. It was as If he could sense her presence and stood true to his promise, he wouldn't leave her alone.

Snow walked in with flowers and a basket in hand. She walked over and placed them next to Regina.

"I brought you apples, I mean just because you aren't evil doesn't mean you don't like apples anymore right?".

Regina chuckled "right dear, I couldn't live without my apples".

" I stopped by to see if maybe you needed some help getting changed, I figured you wouldn't ask anyone else, and since I already know there's no reason to sit in the same gown".

Regina's face soften as she realized Snows gesture. She wanted to protect her from the agony of having to ask someone else. She knew it couldn't possibly be easy for Snow to have to see that, but she also knew Snow needed to do something to help.

"Yes you can help me but I want to put on my clothes, I want to go home today, would you mind going to my house and picking up clothes for me to wear".

"Regina you haven't even been awake for 24 hours, does Dr. Whale think this is a good idea?."

"I want to go home Snow, I've spent months here, I'll take care of the Dr. If you go get me clothes".

Snow agreed and walked out of the room. Regina pushed the button on her bedside calling for a nurse. She appeared instantly.

"Is everything alright mayor mills?".

"Yes everything is perfectly fine, I am going home, I would like Dr. Whale to give me a release order please".

"Mayor you've been through a lot I'm not sure that going home so quickly is in your best interest".

"Well good thing that your opinion here is pointless and that your not the doctor merely a simple nurse, because I'm leaving, therefore call the good doctor".

* * *

Snow walked into Regina's bedroom, and was immediately overwhelmed by the site. Reginas blood had seeped into the carpet. Of course no one had gone back to clean it, and now it was to dry and completely in bedded in the floor. Regina can't come back to this room Snow thought, she can't see this. She called David and asked him to rush over.

"What's wrong Snow, I practically ran here? ".

"Regina is coming home today, look at this floor it's covered in blood she can't come back here".

David smacked his hand to his head and shook it.

"How could any of us have forgotten to clean this up? She's coming home now? How are we going to clean this?"

Snow looked around the room realizing that there was no human way possible to clean this. She smirked at Charming as a light bulb went off I'm her head.

"I'm going to get Regina, I'm going to take her clothes to change into. Can you go get Blue and bring her here ask her to please use her magic to leave everything as it once was please".

Charming nodded as he dashed off, leaving Snow rummaging through Reginas meticulously organized drawers. She pulled out a pair of black slacks along with a red sweater grabbed some shoes socks and under garments out of the closet and threw everything into a bag she found on a hanger. She ran out the door knowing she was probably already late.

* * *

The nurse left with distaste written all over her face, she was after all the mayor. Minutes later Whale walked into the room.

"Are you insane, I mean your cat scan is clear so I know you don't have head trauma, but you must be insane".

"I've spent three months in this bed, I need to get out of here, I can sit in my own bed and do the same thing I'm doing here; nothing!".

"I dont recommended you go home to an empty house Regina, it's not a good idea, we don't know the residual effects of Golds potion. Anything could happen".

"I won't be alone I promise, Emma will be there, I will make sure I am never alone".

Whale realized he was losing a unbeatable game here. He huffed loudly and put his pen to his clipboard he signed his name in utter frustration and pulled the paper off the clipboard.

"Call your nurse and hand her that, you come back here every 4 days for a follow up until I tell you it's not necessary".

Regina nodded with a perfect smile grounding her face.

"Thank you".

He began to walk out and was met by Snow at the front door. He walked silently out of the room without even making eye contact. Just because Regina had forgiven her he saw no reason in giving her any sympathy.

"I grabbed what seemed most comfortable I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted but it's a short drive home any way, I hope you don't mind, I drove your car over here I figured you didn't want to walk home".

Regina smiled at Snow and nodded.

"Good observation, now help me get changed so I can get home".

Snow wasn't sure how long it would take Blue to fix up Reginas room, so she tried to stall, excusing herself to the rest room. Regina was aggravated but hey, if she has to go she has to go.

Snow walked into the bathroom and called Charming. She called 3 times, but there was no answer on the other end. She let out an annoyed breath of air and walked back to Reginas room. Regina was already standing, trying to lift her arm far enough to unclip her own gown. Snow rushed over and helped her.

As the gown dropped to the floor, snow was once again met with the horrors that gave definition to this women's past. This time she didn't freeze she just grabbed the bra out of the bag and helped Regina put her arms through it. She fastened it in the back and quickly grabbed the sweater and put it over Reginas head.

"I think I can put pants on Snow, thank you".

She reached for the slacks and slid them on trying to not show how much pain this motion was putting her in. She buttoned them and before she knew it Snow was kneeled infront of her sliding her shoes on. Regina looked down.

"Thank you for helping me get dressed...and...Thank you for not staring at it".

"Of course, ready to go home?".

"More then anything, let's go".

Snow locked her arm with Reginas and led her out of the hospital she placed her in the car and got in the drivers seat.

"Do you even have a license". Regina asked concerned.

"No, I never really needed one, but I do know how to drive, you'll make it home in one piece I promise".

Regina lowered her head to meet her eyes to her lap. She played with her fingers and wouldn't look up. Snow drove off.

" Regina did I say some thing to upset you".

"Even if nothing happened to us on the way home, going back in one piece doesn't seem realistic, I am no longer a full person... i think... i think he broke me Snow".

Tears strolled down her face.

"i think he broke me forever".

Snow couldn't help but pull over put the car in park, and reach over to embrace Regina in a hug.

"I am so sorry Regina, we'll fix this, we will".

"Snow if it's OK with you, I would like to talk to Emma about.. about the past. I think the deserves to know".

"Of course Regina and I'll be there with you if you want, your not alone this time".

Regina met her eyes to Snows and smiled pain fully. The realization that Snow was offering her a friend ship was a notion that for a life time had been far fetched.

"Thank you".

Snow proceeded to drive back to Reginas home. She pulled up into the driveway, and saw no sign of Davids truck. She began to panic a bit, but before she could come up with an excuse Regina had already stepped out of the car and was beginning to walk towards her house. Snow exited the car quickly and helped Regina up the pavement. She opened the door still possessing the queens keys and helped her inside. The house looked immaculate. Reginas eyes widened as she turned her attention to Snow.

"What happened in here".

"We had someone clean it if you were coming home we couldn't risk any dust causing an infection, you haven't cleaned it in 3 months".

Regina nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

"I need some tea".

Emma appeared in her kitchen pouring water from the kettle into a mug.

"Already taken care of, go upstairs and get into something comfortable, you won't me moving a finger for a while I'll be right up".

Regina was going to argue with Emma but she knew she wouldn't win, she pivoted on her heals and made her way up the stairs. Snow followed. They entered a pristine bedroom, where everything was as if nothing had ever occured.

"Need help getting changed? ". Snow asked

"I think I got it, but thanks dear".

Snow began to walk out of the room

"Snow...Thank you for everything".

"You have nothing to thank me for, if anything it is I that has everything to thank you for".

A smile parted their ways, and Snow walked down the stairs, Emma met her at the bottom.

"Bring Henry by after school please, I'm going to be staying here".

"As you should, if she needs anything you call me ok".

Emma nodded and made her way up the stairs. She found Regina unchanged sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do you need help changing?".

" I do, but first I think we need to talk".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: sorry it took so long guys, I was away and I really didn't have time. Hope you like this part. Leave me some feed back it would be appreciated.

Thanks

* * *

Emma's thoughts:

Sweet air fills my lungs as I stare at the women I have fallen in love with. It is short-lived for the more I stare into her eyes, the more I realize those eyes hold nothing of the women I adore. A mere shadow of who she was lingers beyond the dark forest nestled in her orbs, a desolate reflection of who she once was. A frown tugs at my lips as I realize finding her will be a journey, a journey traveled by that of a knight. As I blink for what seems like an eternity, I realize the journey set forth is worth it, here and now I am to become her truest warrior, I am to bring her home.

* * *

Regina's thoughts:

She sees through me like a looking-glass. I lower my gaze as I feel her eyes reaching through mine in an endless effort to find my soul. I fear that it is gone, that it has been swept away by the rain that overcame my mind and drowns my thoughts. I feel a void, a space filled by nothing but regret and hatred, a hatred that I must suppress to survive, a hatred I must overpower to live. And then I realize, to live is to be fulfilled, I no longer poses the warmth of my growing heart. It has been stolen by a migrant thief. As I begin to lose hope her smile tugs at my insides, giving me a glimmer of hope as I learn the void can be filled by this women I love, she will save me...from myself.

* * *

Emma looks to Regina who stills sits on the edge of her bed, she walks towards the dresser and pulls out a white nightgown from the top drawer she walks over to Regina and sits beside her.

"We can talk all you want, I am going to be staying here, and I don't want to hear any objections. Starting by you changing into this so we can have a comfortable conversation."

"I'm glad your staying here, I will have no objections after this, I need you to let me talk to you before I change into that, you'll understand. "

Emma looked at Regina and nodded. Somehow she had an idea of where this conversation was going, she had heard Rumple tell Snow of what Leopold had done to Regina, but she felt that when Regina was ready she'd tell her.

Emma reached over to grab Regina's hand in her own. Tears streamed slowly down Regina's cheek. Emma smiled into Regina's eyes and wiped her tears gently with her finger tips.

"Ok.. so tell me."

Regina opened her mouth and choked on the first word she tried to form. The tears that had slowly been descending down her face began to flow uncontrollably onto her chest.

Emma wrapped her arms around the back of Regina's neck and brought her close to her chest. She lowered her hand to rest on Regina's back and could feel her heart racing. She held her tighter.

"I'm going to talk Regina ok, and you listen."

Regina nodded into Emma's shoulder still being held tight.

"I am not sure of what happened or what it is that causes you so much pain that you can't even speak. What I know is that when I look at you now, I see the Regina that I met when I arrived to storybrooke, the broken Regina. I understand why, I mean I understand pieces of why. I don't need you to tell me everything, hey I don't even need you to tell me anything. You just need to let me tell you I can help. Believe me when I tell you i'm here to stay, I'm here to get back the Regina that Leopold took away from me. I need to know that someday I'll look into your eyes, and find the Regina that made love to me, the Regina that scolded our son for being late to school, the Regina that could stop anyone in their tracks with a simple glare. I need that Regina, I need my Regina."

The words flew out of Emma's mouth like a flock of geese flying south for winter. She held Regina close, closer than she had ever held anyone before.

Regina's eyes remained closed as she inhaled every word Emma had grazed her with. She didn't move. In Emma's arms she felt safe, in her arms she felt hope, in these arms she was home.

She pushed Emma lightly separating their bodies, she looked into waves of blue miraculous oceans and was able to finally grin. She gave Emma a slight nod and rose to her feet. Standing in front of Emma, she regained her composure.

"There are details of my life far too dark for me to even set light to. It took me a long time to regain my life, but I had to do it alone, and all I had was magic, and a lot of hate. Now I have you and I have Henry, there is not enough magic in this universe to give me what both of you give me. Leopold was a bad man, and he did things to me that my mind will never allow my heart to return to. But there are...There are things that he left behind that are the reason, I can never forget, never fully move on."

Regina began to unbutton her top, burning whiskey orbs into oceans of majestic blue. Her blouse dropped to the floor under her, as her breath dropped with it. She began to turn slightly, bringing her back to meet Emma's gaze.

The air had disappeared, standing in what seemed like a parallel world, Regina wept in silence. As her knees began to buckle underneath her from the burning eyes flooding her back, she felt a warm touch circle her memories. She closed her eyes at the contact begging for words to penetrate the airless cloud she now stood on. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waste and brought both women to their knees. She placed her palm on the scars that prosecuted Regina's back. She ran her fingers over each and every one of them slowly and pensively, almost as if each told her a story. She never blinked, counting years of pain, and decades of torture with every motion her hands made over merciless records. She finally understood. She finally understood all of it. Tears flooded her eyes, as they dropped down her face. She leaned forward still holding on to her weeping darlings waste. She began to kiss Regina's scars, over and over again. Leaving tender trails of her affection and tears smothered across the other woman's back. She did this for what seemed like hours, Regina just embraced it. She didn't have to talk about it but she needed to be sure Emma fully understood, she needed her to see it, to take it all in and to accept it.

After kissing every scar that protruded from her lovers back Emma retreated. She leaned back and made her way to her feet, reaching down and bringing Regina to her own feet. She turned Regina around and connected their eyes. A grin formed painfully on her face before connecting their lips.

"I love you Regina, and that made me love you even more, I'm sorry that he ever got close enough to you to do that, but I promise, I'll make sure that nothing ever hurts you again. I'll find a way to make this better I promise."

Regina cupped Emma's cheek and gave her a magical smile.

"You dear, have already made this better."

Emma smiled as their for heads came together.

"Now take off your pants mayor".

Regina bit her bottom lip widening her eyes.

"Sheriff, I've only been out of the hospital for about 2 hours and you are already..."  
"So I can put your nightgown on and get you into bed before you lose anymore energy miss". Emma snarled cutting her off.

Regina nodded grinning sarcastically. Dropping her pants to the floor while Emma placed the satin night-gown over her head. She adjusted herself in it, while watching Emma walk over to the bed and point at it.

"Fine, I'll get in it, but you have to stay in it with me."

"But I'm not even tired, I was going to go food shopping and..."

"If you plan on leaving me in this bed, you better plan on watching full movie marathons with vanilla ice cream, and my special apple cider" Regina demanded.

"Regina I don't think you should be drinking alcohol."

Eyes widened gleaming into Emma's face.

"I have been out of commission for months alcohol is a requirement not something I need permission for. It's in the library, in the fridge under the bar. Thank you Emma."

She climbed into her bed and covered her legs with the flawless white duvet that adorned her queen size bed. The grin plastered on her face was stuck she couldn't remove it she had spoken like a woman in charge, not a fearful little girl, she was proud of herself.

Emma nodded her head while smiling and shutting her eyes, slapping her for head with her hand.

"Stubborn as always your majesty, I will be right back, find something good to watch".

Emma exited the room, and returned quicker then Regina had expected. She handed Regina a whiskey glass filled half way with a majestic smelling apple liquor and a bowl that contained two scoops of vanilla ice cream.

"Mmmmmm... perfect, what shall we watch?"

Emma climbed into the bed next to Regina and reached for the remote she found an enticing episode of Criminal Minds and both women gleamed with joy as they sat and watched.

* * *

Emma woke up two hours later with Regina nuzzled under her chin. She smiled as she intertwined her fingers in Regina's hair and began to play with it. A thought crossed her mind as her eyes widened. She nudged Regina.

"Hey wake up, I want to ask you something."

"This better be good Ms. Swan or you'll be paying for waking me." A smiling Regina retorted.

"Do you think I could heal you with magic, like do you think I could take you scars away?"

Regina opened her eyes to face Emma. She answered as quickly as possible trying to exit the conversation, without returning to her pain.

"No, Emma the only way to take my scars away magically is to give them to someone else, and I'd never want anyone else to have this burden. Now sleep Henry will be here soon".

Regina laid her head back down on Emma's shoulder while grabbing Emma's hand. She kissed Emma's neck gently.

"I love you Emma. You know that don't you?"

" I do know, and I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Very possible, because it's true."

Emma felt Regina's lips curve into a smile on her neck. Her mind flooded with thoughts. If she was going to help Regina move on she was going to have to find a way to relieve her of the monstrosities that reminded her of everything she had been through. She would find a way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sunday morning rain was falling. Somehow the sun knew it was needed. Through the curtains it beamed into the mansion window as if its purpose was to shine light on the gloom that filled the home.

Emma was awaken unable to move not wanting to wake the sleeping women sprawled on top of her. It was 10 am, and Regina had slept through the night. The urge to use the bathroom lingered in Emma's thoughts, but she quickly pushed them away realizing it was simply out of the question. She bit her bottom lip avoiding the pressing urge and squinted her eyes trying to make the pressure move some where else.

"Do you have to use the restroom Emma?" Regina hadn't moved but her voice resonated up Emma's spine.

"Hey, your awake I hadn't realized. .."

"Well yes, the tension building up in your body sort of gave me the idea I should probably wake."

Regina rolled off of Emma and turned on to her side in the bed facing the wall away from Emma.

"Use the facilities dear."

Emma said nothing and jolted to her feet almost running to the bathroom. Regina clenched her silk sheets in her fists and brought them under her chin. She was exhausted the truth was she had been to afraid to sleep, she had stayed awake all night determined to let Emma think she was in Emma's terms 'knocked out'. Quite the opposite she thought to herself. Being restless was the worst thing she could think of, being completely awake while trying to stay motionless for extended periods of time was a very difficult task. She smiled slightly and gave her self a mental pat on the back for being able to pull it off. Emma walked out of the bathroom, relief written all over her face. Regina gave her a small smile. She had realized Emma needed to use the bathroom a while back, she just hadn't been able to bring her self to remove her form from Emma's warm body. She felt a bit guilty, but was quick to decide, it wasn't anything too serious, Emma survived. Emma flopped down on the bed with her stomach hitting the mattress propelling Regina into the air slightly, causing her to expel a small giggle. She turned on her back to meet Emma's gaze. Emma cringed her nose and stuck her tongue out bringing her face closer to Regina's. "Well someone thinks they are clever this morning don't they?"

Emma smiled.

"I'm always clever, I don't know what your talking about."

Regina lifted her head to give Emma a kiss. Emma pulled her head back and smiled generously.

" I'm going to go talk to my mother, I need her help with something and I'll be back later."

Regina pulled her weight up on her elbows confusion flooding her face.

"Is there a reason you refused to kiss me?" She asked angrily.

"No, no reason."

"Well then kiss me please. "

Emma began to laugh while staring at Regina's anger level rise rapidly.

"I told you, I'm always clever this way I made you beg for it, so much better then just giving it away. "

Regina fell back on her pillow placing both hands over her eyes.

"Your worse then a small child, and I definitely didn't beg."

"Well kiss me then please, pwease, pweaseee. I mean that sounds like begging to me". Emma said playfully.

"It was definitely not like that at all.."  
Still covering her eyes.

"Pwease kiss me mayor mills, pweaseee...Before... Before I cry." Emma said using her baby eyes while pouting.

Regina released the grip on her face to glare momentarily at the women in front of her.

"Go away, now it's my turn to be clever." She said before turning her back to the blonde.

"Oh no you don't, that's my skill."  
She said before flopping back on the bed behind Regina.

Emma began to poke at Regina's hips, causing the women to squirm. She began to tickle Regina's stomach and thighs, bringing Regina to uncontrollable laughter. Unable to get a word out, tears filled the brunettes orbits, laughter still filling her lungs, but becoming more difficult to release. Emma was amazed she had never seen Regina laugh so much, she began to slow down when she saw the tears in Regina's eyes. She came to a screeching halt.

"Did I, did I hurt you, are you ok?"

Regina regained her composure still sporting a smile. Wiping her tears

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Your crying, I mean I thought you were crying, weren't you. " Emma asked with concern.

"Yes I was crying, but because you were tickling me and I was laughing really really hard... Emma haven't you ever laughed so hard that you cried?"

"Yes but I mean you just got out of the hospital yesterday, I shouldn't have..."

"Oh relax sheriff. " she said pushing Emma off the bed.

Her eyes widened as she scrambled to the edge of the bed.

"Oh my! Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I mean I guess I sort of did but I thought you would hold yourself, I'm sorry are you alright."

Emma sat up on the floor and rubbed the back of her head. Shaking her neck in circles and biting her bottom lip, releasing a tenacious look focused on Regina.

Regina tilted her head to the side and tried to figure out what this look meant. She watched Emma pull her phone out of her pocket push some buttons and then place it on the floor next to her no words leaving her tongue.

"Well, are you alright or not, I see you haven't lost your motor functions since you can seamlessly send text messages, but has your speech been impaired?"

Emma kept her eyes glued to Regina. She coughed slightly.

"My speech seems to be intact, but let's see if you still have yours when we are done with you."

Regina sat back on her head, confused and a bit scared.

"We?"

Henry came running into the room screaming.

"Let's get errrr."

Emma and Henry jumped on the bed and tumbled Regina onto her bed. Both proceeded to tickle Regina wildly, stopping briefly to let her breath, then continuing on their journey.

"Stop...pleee...stoppp, Henry stop now."

Henry stopped a bit scared of his mother's tone.

"We were just playing...I didn't mean to make you ma..."

He stopped talking when he was distracted by Regina's growing smile.

"Oh, no not me".

Both women looked at each other and plummeted their hands to engulf Henry's belly, now causing him uncontrollable laughter. After minutes of torturing laughter out of their son they came to a stop, Regina grabbing Henry and bringing him into her lap as he heaved his arms over her neck placing his head under her chin. Emma grabbed her phone off the floor and took a picture. Mother and son, sat in silence eyes closed. Emma took it in, an unexpected smile crossing her lips. This was her family now and it was perfect. Henry lifted his head to Regina's ear and gave a brief whisper. Regina nodded, and before Emma could realize the plot she was now splayed out under her girlfriend and son, being tickled into tears. It was at that moment that she realized she had lied, this was the first time she cried because of laughter, and she thought these were the best tears she could spill.

* * *

Emma woke up and was momentarily confused as to why she had fallen asleep. She looked next to her and found a sleeping Henry, holding on to a sleeping and snoring Regina.

They had all fallen asleep together after their morning laughing escapades had exhausted them. She glanced back at Regina who continued to snore. Emma cringed her nose, she hoped that wasn't permanent. She got up and grabbed her phone, she grabbed some clothes and made her way into the hallway bathroom. Minutes later she emerged ready for her task at hand, finding a way to take away the physical scars that entrapped Regina and only allowed her to remember the mental scars. She walked out the door and looked at the shining sun, it looked as if it only reflected it's sunlight onto the mansion. She smiled at walked to her mother's apartment.

"Good morning Emma, your late I was getting worried."

"Sorry I had some things to take care of."

Emma walked in and took a mug that Snow handed her with fresh coffee in it. Both women pulled out a chair and sat across from each other.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about darling. "

Emma smiled at the way her mother called her darling. She knew Snow was a good person, and that's why she needed her help. She knew would do whatever she could to rectify the situation at hand.

"So, Regina is doing better, but she has some...Some permanent memories that I would like to get rid of for her, and before I go to Rumple I wanted to run it by you."

Snow lifted her gaze from the mug she was sipping.

"You saw the scars?"

"Wait you knew?" Her gaze stricken with disbelief.

"Regina showed me at the hospital, yes I knew she wanted to tell you herself, and I couldn't interfere with that."

The truth was that Emma wasn't mad that Snow knew, she was just surprised that Regina had told Snow herself.

"I'm glad you didn't, but here's the thing, she said that scars can't just be removed they have to go on someone else, and I was thinking what if we give the scars to the guy that gave them to her?"

Emma bit her lip while she waited for Snow to reply. After all Leopold was her father, but hey he was dead so would the scars really kill his mojo?

Snow looked up and Emma but her eyes showed uncertainty.

" I see you've thought a lot about this, but I'm sorry that what your thinking won't work. My fa...Leopold can't be the beacon that holds Regina's scars. He's technically dead, I mean his skin isn't real, therefore we can't transfer them. Scars need somewhere real to go, because those are acts that can't be erased from the world, their memory needs to be held by someone, someone who at least for the time being is still alive."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous, the bastard who made them should be able to keep them. I would gladly take them, but we both know Regina wouldn't allow that and since she has to be present for the transfer...yeah."

" Well come up with something Emma, I promise. "

"I'm gonna ask Gold to meet me at granny's maybe he has an idea, would you like to join me."

Mary Margaret lit up, her daughter still wanted to spend time with her, she was delighted.

"Of course, your brother is with David, so we have time. Also I wanted to talk to you about my fa...Leopold. we have to send him back or something he can't just sit there, I mean..."

"I'll talk to Regina once I have a clearer understanding of how to help her."

Snow nodded and walked behind Emma out the door.

* * *

They sat at the diner and watched Gold walk down the pathway with Belle wrapped around his arm. He walked slowly into the diner ringing the bell that gave notice to the new customers. He sat across from Emma and Snow.

"I wasn't sure if it was alright for me to join you guys, I can leave if you'd prefer a private conversation, but somehow I think my presence might be of use, I have read a lot, and my knowledge extends to something you may need."

The truth was that Emma didn't want to spread Regina's secrets but she could use all the help she could get. She though Regina may be mad but it was worth it if she found a solution.

"You can stay, I'm glad your willing to help."

Belle nodded in a smile and sat next to Rumple.

"So dearie, what is it you may need from us?"

"Well as you know Leopold wasn't a nice man. He definitely wasn't nice when he reprimanded Regina, for trying to escape him in her past. These.. reprimands left... marks...scars on her body, and I want to remove them. I am aware they can't just magically disappear into the air they have to magically transfer to another correct?"

"Yes, that is correct... Leopold is out of the question since he is already dead, and I'm sure our queen wouldn't allow her beloved to take the lashings as her own... so..."

Belle cut him off giving him an apologetic glare.

"I read a book about this, the scars have to go to someone else but they don't necessarily have to go to just one person, they can be spread over many individuals. I mean..."

She glanced up at Rumple who smiled at how intelligent his love was.

"I'm sure we would all be willing to take a few scars for her. She wasn't the nicest person to me. But she's changed and I understand why she did the things she did, she wasn't alone in her evil quest. If I can forgive Rumple and move on I can also forgive Regina and help her move on".

Emma began to release the tears she had been holding in her eyes, she reached over the counter and took a hold of Belle's hand. She smiled at the women showing gratitude all over her face.

" I agree dearie, the four of us along with your Charming father can take some of those scars."

Emma swallowed the knot in her throat in an effort to speak. Snow cut in slowly realizing how hard the words were for Emma to form alone.

"You may have known what he was doing to her Rumple but you can't even imagine how many scars she has, her back is completely covered."

"Your point being? I was the dark one remember I was always ugly a few scars won't change that. I don't care how many I have to take. Perhaps it's you deary who isn't willing to ruin that perfect Snowy skin of yours."

Snow scoffed at his accusation.

"I'd be willing to take all of them if that meant she'd be able to forget even just a little, I understand the horrific things she's done."

"Well then good thing there is 5 of us to take them, now go fill your husband in, and you Emma fill in Regina, we will be there at 8 pm. You have 2 hours."

Before they could stand up from the table, Ruby came rushing over.

"Wait, I'll take some too...and so will Granny, oh and Kathryn. We weren't ease dropping, not on purpose at least. You guys just sat right under the camera and we were all in the back cooking and we overheard. And we couldn't just pretend we didn't hear it because... well because we did, and we want to help. Well all share it, she is a part of all of us and she cursed all of us, but she also saved all of us. Twice. Once when we went back for the year and now against Zelena. We owe her and we want to help."

Emma looked at the original group seated.

"It couldn't hurt, the more the merrier." Belle whispered.

"Fine, be at Regina's at 8 pm. She's gonna kill me for telling so many people."

* * *

Authors note: Hi guys. One more Chapter coming tonight, and then this will be complete. Hope You All Enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Hey everyone this is the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I would love more reviews. I will be writing a lot more swanqueen fics. So follow me if you enjoyed this one

* * *

.

Chapter 14

Emma arrived to her home and walked in. Immediately she was overwhelmed by the delightful smell flooding from the kitchen.

"Why are you out of bed?"

Regina turned around quickly and met Emma's stare.

"Well because my horrible girlfriend, left me sleeping without any food or water."

A smile brushed her lips briefly as she turned around to continue the task at hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't even think about that, I am horrible. ..I forgot to feed you...I..."

Regina turned quickly and grabbed Emma by her jacked pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss.

"No, that's what you forgot this morning, I can go all day without food, but those lips, those I cannot live without for more then an hour or so."

Regina's grin splayed across Emma's lips still holding her close.

"Are you almost done here because I need to talk to you, and I think it's better if we do it before you eat. You'll be weak from lack of nutrition which will make it harder for you to kill me."

Regina pulled her head back staring attentively at Emma's face.

"Why would I want to kill you Sherriff?"

"Come into the library. "

Emma pulled Regina behind her at motioned for her to sit on the couch. Silence was only momentary since Emma could see Regina's rising anxiety.

"I found a solution to your... well your memory issue. Like to the issue on your back..The problem on your back... The scars ok... The scars.. i found a solution to the scars on your back."

Regina stared attentively at Emma as she subconsciously ran a finger over a scar that ran across her shoulder blade.

"Your not taking them Emma."

A pause was brief but Regina continued.

"Well now that we've established that I'm going back to cooking."

"Wait no. I'm not taking them... well I'm not taking all of them...ok don't hate me please. Just listen. Me and Snow went to talk to Rumple about finding a solution. Belle was with him and even though I didn't want to tell her your secret I thought it'd be ok if she was able to help.

Regina scrunched her nose and crossed her arms tightly on her chest, yet allowed Emma to continue.

"Well turns out she was very helpful. She said that the scars didn't have to all transfer to one person that they could all be spread out. She proceeded to say that she had forgiven you and that she was more then willing to take some of them. Rumple also said he'd take some without any issues. Actually he said he'd always been ugly and that few scars wouldn't change anything.

Emma took a break to breath. She looked at Regina who still sat in silence.

"Well anyway Snow was there like I said and she said she was definitely taking some, and we'll me of course just a few. We also thought David would take a few, Snow isn't going to tell him why, he just needs to know Snow says to do it so he will. You haven't killed me yet, but I'm not sure if your breathing cause your turning white."

Emma leaned back a little a bit afraid of what Regina would say.

"Emma, I guess I'm not mad I'm just mortified. I don't need all these people walking around town with my memories.

"That's just it. We won't have your memories. Well have new memories. Those scars for us will be the memory of being able to help someone else of being good friends. Of being the weirdest most messed up family."

Regina's tears were falling with constancy by this point. Yet a smile curled her lips. Emma had a point.

"Thank god you smiled because I have one last piece to tell you. While we were talking we didn't realize we were under the camera. And Ruby and Granny well and Kathryn heard. And they want to take some too... I'm sorry it was stupid to be talking so nonchalantly. We just weren't thinking."

Regina wasn't sure if she was mad at Emma for being so oblivious with her feelings or if she was just confused. Why the other 3 women and Belle were willing to do this for her was something she couldn't wrap her head around. She was after all the evil queen, the one who had cursed them. Emma looked petrified, Regina thought as she looked at the blonde. Was Emma waiting for her to throw a fireball or something.

"Regina please say something."

"I...i don't know what to say. I could yell and scream and call you names, like inconsiderate, oblivious, naive, yet that would solve nothing. What's done is done they all already know."

"Not really, since if this is actually such a terrible idea then Rumple can just erase that memory from everyone's mind."

Emma was right she thought. It wasn't hard to get them to forget.

"Why do they want to help me? I cursed them Emma I ruined their lives."

"Because you are no longer that person and because the new you is amazing, and they want you to have the chance to be a complete new you, without the past lingering on your back forever."

Regina sobbed uncontrollably as Emma pulled her in to her lap.

"It will be a new memory, I need you to be as a happy about this as everyone else."

They sat in silence for over an hour, the oven was on a timer it would die down on its own, Regina thought. For now she just needed to be held, she just needed to breathe.

* * *

Emma rolled over in bed to find a beautiful naked women beside her. Regina slept peacefully on he back as Emma stared at the majestic form rested in front of her. Regina opened her eyes and immediately caught Emma's.

"Good morning Emma. "

Emma didn't answer instead she leaned down and melted her lips to the ones of her lover. Tangling her fingers in Emma's hair, Regina pulled her closer. Gasping in between to breath both women remained conjoined for what seemed like an eternity. A smile on Emma's lips brought them to a staring contest. Both women taking in the beauty of the other. Rubbing circles around Regina's clavicle Emma seemed to resonate light. Yes it was a white light, she was definitely proud.

"How do you feel?"

Regina sat up in her bed and stood slowly. She walked over to the wooden mirror in her bedroom and took a breath. She turned her back to stare at it, and shook her head while shutting her eyes softly.

"it's going to take me a while before I realize they are no longer there, before I realize I dont have to wear a blazer over everything, before going to the beach in a bathing suit is a norm not a struggle."

She turned to face Emma who looked like a kid who had just gotten a puppy. She ran over to the bed and jumped into Emma's arms.

"Yea well I'm not to happy that I didn't get any, they just all decided it would defeat the purpose of taking them from you, since you'd still have to stare at them on me. I also forgot to tell you, Rumple said not to be mad at him but he may have given you a little something at the hospital to help you with the nightmares.

"Wish he would have told me, since I've been afraid to sleep, and yesterday I fell into like a coma with Henry, I figured be had. I don't know when those people stopped being my enemies and became people that actually cared about me..."

Emma pressed an amazing smile on her lips.

"Leopold is also gone, he will not be bothering you ever again I promise you."

Regina didn't even want to know what had happened to him, she trusted Emma if she said he was gone she believed her.

"Thank you Emma. . Thank you for changing me.. Thank you for. ...for giving me my best shot...Thank you for giving me and our son our best shot."

Emma opened her mouth in surprise. Even when she thought Regina never listened she realized she always had. She hugged her close at placed a kiss on her Regina's cheek.

"Now I need you to give me my best shot ok?"

Regina looked up and smiled.

"And how would I give you that dear?"

"Marry me?"

Regina huffed in surprise a smile threatening to take over her entire face.

"Yes, Ms. Swan I'll marry you

The End.


End file.
